Broken and Renewed
by Pjo1829
Summary: Betrayed. Percy Jackson is betrayed by everyone who he considered family. He leaves camp but he doesn't know what to do. He has nowhere to go and nobody who cares for him. But all of this changes when he meets a certain silver-eyed goddess.
1. Betrayal

Percy's POV

I hate my life. Why? Where should I start? Maybe when I found out I was a demigod or when I was betrayed by everyone I thought was my family. Up until a month ago, I was Percy Jackson

Son of Poseidon

Returner of Zeus's Bolt

Defeater of Ares

Retriever of the Golden Fleece

Guardian of the Ophiotaurus

Savior of Artemis

Navigator of the Labyrinth

Survivor of the Battle of the Labyrinth

Bearer of the Achilles Curse

Bane of Titans

Defeater of Kronos

Praetor of the 12th Legion

Bane of Giants

Defeater of Gaea

I was the Hero of Olympus 2 times over. Now... Now I am nothing. I went straight from a hero to zero. It all happened when Jake showed up.

*FLASHBACK*

"Son, run faster!" A hooded man shouted.

"I'm running dad!" cried some scrawny Caucasian kid.

Behind the two was a ground of 3 dracanae chasing them with tridents raised. I was just chilling in Camp Half-Blood under the lake when I heard the shouting. I heard a camper shout something about dracanae and I sprung into action. Flinging on my shirt and uncapping Riptide, I climbed the hill only to find the scrawny boy holding a small dagger. He closed his eyes and threw it. Astonishingly, the dagger split into three and killed all three dracaenae and the boy and the hooded man stumbled across camp borders. Campers swarmed the two and the hooded man revealed himself and he was none there than Poseidon! Surprised, Percy moved through the crowd to hear Poseidon say

"Wow, son. I've never seen anyone that good with a weapon. I think you will become my best son!"

"Thanks dad. I probably will, seeing I took out all three of those things myself."

Just listening to him talk, I knew he would be an arrogant bastard. Poseidon turned to address the gathered crowd.

"My son, Jake, must be treated with respect from all of you. He can probably defeat any of you anyway."

I was so tempted to laugh but Poseidon sounded serious. I couldn't believe that Poseidon escorted this kid to Camp Half-Blood. The crowd dispersed and that's where things started going down. It was getting late and Percy didn't want to fight off any harpies so he decided to crash.

*2 Days Later*

It's been 2 days and Jake is only getting more and more unbearable. The campers are flocking to Jake like birds to a 10-foot pile of crackers. From the instant he heard about me, he despised me because he knew I was stronger than him. Jake started spreading rumors that I actually hadn't done all the things people said I did. Since the newer, more naïve campers didn't know any better, they believed him. The only people that stood by me were my oldest friends: Annabeth, the Stoll brothers, Katie, Will, Thalia, Nico, Clarisse and Grover. But one by one, they left too. The first one was Katie.

One night, Katie went out to check on her moonlace plant that I gave to her for her birthday because my mom couldn't take care of it. Katie found her whole garden destroyed and saw me leaning against my cabin doing nothing. Since nobody was in sight, she assumed it was me. She didn't even talk to me and didn't even ask if it was me. Confused, I tried asking her but she didn't answer. After some futile attempts, I just left her alone.

The Stolls raced up to me and started yelling that I should never talk to them again. When I asked why, I got a glare in return.

The next day, Will ran up to me and threw his mangled bow that his dad gave him for his birthday at me. I gasped in shock and asked why he would break his bow. Will's face turned an extremely dark red and he punched me square in the nose and said "SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED!" And he stormed off without a backwards glance. Thinking my day couldn't get any worse, I went on my way to try to heal my bloody nose myself because the Apollo cabin wouldn't.

I sat in front of my cabin nibbling on an ambrosia square when I was hit in the back of the head and I almost lost consciousness. I slowly turned around to find Clarisse's spear Maimer on the ground snapped in half. Without a word, Clarisse kicked me in the face and walked away. On the spear was a note: Fuck off, Jackson. About 100 meters to my right, I saw Jake laughing. When Clarisse left, he came up to me, leaned down, and whispered "This is my camp. You've got no one." and with that, he was gone.

I knew he was right though. I had no one. Nico was always in the underworld, Thalia was with the hunter's and Grover was always doing some Lord of the Wild duties. The only one left for me was Annabeth. I headed to the beach to sort things out. It was the only place that calms me ever since Jake showed up.

An hour later, I took a deep breath and got ready something that could change my life forever. I headed to my cabin, dug around under my bed and pulled out a red velvet box. I opened it up and saw the thing that I had worked months for: Hephaestus made me go on random life threatening errands for him and I had to get Athena's blessing. I was almost incinerated. It happened when... Never mind, I've closed to suppress those memories but let's say I got a number of my scars from the visit. After Hephaestus made me the ring, I've been waiting for this day. I headed to Annabeth's cabin but she wasn't there. Malcolm told me she went to the beach. I headed there, shaking with excitement. When I walked up, I stopped right behind a large sand dune when I heard Annabeth's voice. "Of course I'm going to dump him. He is nothing compared to you. I love you, Jake." My heart felt like it was ripped out of my chest, chewed by Cerberus and run over by an army of Cyclopes. Just as I was going to make myself visible to them, they started making out in front of me. I just stood there, my heart shattered into pieces a billion pieces. I turned to leave, the box still tucked into my pocket when I smelled an extreme amount of sea salt. I turned to see Poseidon standing in front of the two. They broke apart and Poseidon spoke, "Son, you have surpassed all of my expectations. You are my most powerful son. Much better than Percy. I see you even got his girlfriend. Way to go!" He gave Jake a pat on the back and dissolved into mist. I walked out from behind the dune. Annabeth turned around and saw me. "Percy..." she said.

"Percy, it's not what it looks like!" she said, scrambling off Jake.

"DID YOU EVER REALLY LOVE ME? WAS IT ALL FAKE? EVERY HUG, EVERY KISS?! WAS IT NEVER REAL!?" I shouted. With every word, the storm got bigger and bigger and massive typhoons started forming in the lake. Have started laughing and shouting "I took everything from you! I own this camp now! It's all mine, even Annabeth." My storms dissipated and all my anger left me and it was replaced by sadness and betrayal. My last words were "Goodbye Annabeth." I dropped the box in my hand and she gasped. "Percy... I don't!" My anger flared again as she has the audacity to cheat on me and then accept a proposal! "No! You don't!" and with that I left.

I went back to my cabin and started packing the essentials. I crammed some ambrosia, a flask of nectar, and some extra clothes. I write a short note and taped it to my cabin wall:

Goodbye, Chiron. Camp isn't really a home for me now. I don't have anyone that cares for me except you. Don't think this is your fault because you are like a father to me. I can't stay here any longer, but I don't know where to go either. Don't send people to get me either.

From, Percy

As I was walking to the camp border, I was hit in the back by what felt like a freight train. I tensed, ready for a battle but relaxed when it started licking me. "Percy!" a familiar voice shouted. "Hey, Nico." I said a little glumly.

"What's wrong, Perce?"

"I'm leaving camp, I've had enough."

"Where are you going?"

"First I'm going to camp Jupiter to say bye to some friends and then, I really don't know. Can I borrow Ms. O'Leary? I'll give her back one I come back from Camp Jupiter"

"Sure." he said glumly, knowing he wouldn't see me for a while.

I climbed on Ms. O'Leary and she shadow traveled to the borders of Camp Jupiter. I met up with Jason first and asked if he could gather up the rest of the 7 and Reyna, since Leo and Piper were here also. When Jason got back, I explained everything about Jake coming to camp until Annabeth cheating on me the day I was going to propose. I told them I was leaving and how they shouldn't look for me. At the end, Piper, Hazel, and Reyna had tears in their eyes, and Frank and Leo looked really sad. I turned to Jason to find him with a red face. The girls all rushed up and hugged me and the guys all gave me man hugs. "Goodbye." I said with red eyes after reliving all the betrayal. I rushed off and hopped on Ms O'Leary. After giving her back to Nico, I went to find Blackjack. What's wrong, boss? "This whole camp, let's go." I said with a broken voice. You got it, I don't like that new kid. Where to?

"Anywhere the gods can't find us."

What about that Medea lady's place so we can hide your scent from monsters and the gods?

"That's the smartest thing you've ever said." I replied with a little more of the happiness I used to have.

And with that, we left the damned camp. I still hope Chiron knows it wasn't his fault.

*END FLASHBACK*

Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction. Please leave a review below and tell me how I did. I will be uploading new chapters but I don't have a guarantee of when I will update, but I promise there will be a new chapter every week. Please write a review.

Pjo1829 signing off


	2. Missing Hero

A/N: Hey guys. I did this chapter much faster than I thought I would. I have this huge project I have to do for school so my next update might take a few more days. If you have anything you want me to fix or if there is anything you like, please leave a review. I love reading them, if you like my story, please recommend it to someone.

Chapter 2: Missing Hero

3rd Person, Camp Half-Blood

Chiron was very worried. Percy, his favorite student hasn't been seen for days now. He went to Percy's cabin only to find the note on the wall. Reading it, Chiron was on the verge of tears when he realized he may never see Percy again, but he was happy of how Percy thought of him as a father. Chiron decided to at least listen to his last request and not send anyone out. He hoped Percy would kill some monsters and come back after blowing off some steam. Chiron decided to at least inform the campers. When they all gathered at the Big House, he explained the note and Percy leaving. Percy's old friends felt bad about what they did and now they didn't think it was Percy, but they now knew it was Jake. Annabeth started crying but Jake just smirked, "Good riddance. We don't need that weakling anyway. I'm much stronger." Chiron got so angry, he whipped out his bow, notched an arrow and shot it into Jake's leg all in under 2 seconds. "Shut your bitch ass up! You will never be even half the hero Percy was! Just because you are a son of Poseidon doesn't make you powerful! Now get out of my sight before the next arrow goes through your head!" Most of the campers were still loyal to Jake and two Apollo campers took him to heal their 'leader'.

Meanwhile at Camp Jupiter

"Yes, Percy is gone! He was driven away by the Greeks because they found a new leader even after Percy won two wars for them!" Jason shouted. The 12th Legion was in an uproar. The whole legion either personally knew him and they were friends or they heard about him and respected him. The Legion created a new law to cut all ties with the Greeks. They drove away the greatest hero to walk the earth, they deserve this. Jason decided to inform the gods about what happened about Percy.

On Olympus

"Dad, summon a meeting! It's important!" Jason said. "Fine..." Zeus said, irritated because he was playing cards with Hestia and winning. Zeus shot his bolt to the sky and the Olympians immediately flashed in. "OK, son. What did you want to speak to us about that was extremely urgent?" Zeus asked. Most of the Olympians sat a little straighter in their thrones when they heard the word urgent. Jason, not wanting to waste any time, jumped straight to the point, "Percy is gone." The throne room was silent. "Where is my son?" Poseidon asked. Jason was angry now. "After everything you've done, you have no right to CALL HIM YOUR SON!" Jason's voice was getting louder with every word. Poseidon slumped in his throne, knowing he was right. "Son, where's my nephew and why did he leave camp?" Zeus asked with an honest caring voice. He would never admit it out loud but he had respect for and cared for Percy. "I don't know where Percy is but his last message was for us not to look for him, but I do know why he left camp." Jason then explained everything about the Greek camp betraying Percy but left the part about Annabeth cheating on Percy out. At the end, Jason was red faced angry because he still couldn't believe what the Greek camp did. Most of the gods hung their heads at when Jason explained how they blamed Percy for all of this when it was really Jake. The most surprising part though, was Artemis. She was clutching her armrests so hard her knuckles were white.

Artemis POV (this will be brief)

How dare that blasted camp do this to probably the last decent male on the planet! Artemis thought to herself. For some reason, she had come to respect this boy ever since he took the sky for her. Since then, Percy has only been gaining more and more respect from Artemis because of his actions with his loyalty and respect towards women. We need to find Percy! He is the only hope for this new threat we face! She thought back to the meeting yesterday when they talked about the new threat rising. She was scared that... No, she can't say his name or he would be alerted. Artemis knows she must find Percy.

Olympus

"Father, I will search for him. My hunt and I will find him." Artemis said quickly. "No." Zeus said, "We will respect Perseus's last request and not look for him. He will turn up eventually." Zeus said. "MEETING DISMISSED!" He bellowed and he and Hera disappeared in a massive lightning bolt. The rest of the Olympians left and Jason went back to Camp Jupiter, in a sad mood.

*2 Weeks Later*

Camp Half-Blood

It's been almost a month since Percy left. Jake basically owns this camp now. All the campers do whatever he tells them to do except Percy's old friends. They realized that it was Jake and they feel immensely guilty for what they did to him. In a sudden burst of light, the 12 Olympians appeared with the rest of the Seven from Camp Jupiter. The 7 (minus Percy), Nico and Reyna were called forward. The Romans, plus Nico, Reyna and Piper scowled deeply at the Greeks, especially at Annabeth. "A new threat of coming. He is stronger than Gaea. You will become immortal teachers to help prepare for this war. He will rise in between 5 and 10 years. We must be ready!" Zeus said with a solemn face. 12 blasts of light engulfed the 8 demigods and it suddenly dissipated. The only reminder that anything happened was that the 8 glowed with a golden light. Jake, being the idiot he is, pushed through the crowd and shouted at the gods "What about me? I've done more than all of the combined!" Pissed off, Artemis put an arrow only an inch off from his manhood. "How dare you attack my son!" Poseidon shouted. "Because he was annoying me." Artemis said coolly. "Back to the point! Jake, you are not being immortal because you're not one of the best at camp. Now, Jason, Frank, Hazel and Reyna will go to Camp Jupiter. The rest of you stay here." Zeus said. The people who had to stay at Camp Half-Blood glared at the campers. "Don't expect us to be nice, brats." Leo shouted, none of his usual humor in his eyes because Percy was a close friend of his and these people betrayed him.

*1 Years Later*

It's been 1 year since anyone has seen Percy. Annabeth and Jake are still going out but Annabeth isn't willing to marry him, yet anyway... The rest of the 7 are really happy but miss Percy immensely. Every day, for the past year, they think of where he could be. 6

months after his disappearance, the Hunters of Artemis were sent to go look for him. Thalia has been much more strict, not as outgoing and even more short tempered since Percy left because he was a brother to her and when she found out Annabeth cheated on him, let's say there was a storm that rivaled Zeus and Annabeth wasn't awake for a few weeks with major injuries. Thalia has been pushing the Hunt to find Percy. As the hunt, made up of about 34 extreme man hater girls, made their way through the forest when there was a loud crunch behind them. The Minotaur emerged from the trees behind them. "SHOOT AT WILL!" Thalia shouted, being the first to react. Thalia quickly gripped her pendant and prayed to Artemis. (it was a little gift from Artemis in case of emergency and the need to contact her) The Minotaur charged with his battle axe and swung wildly. Thalia stepped back he flight Percy, the minotaur wasn't THIS reckless... She thought to herself. In a matter of seconds, the Minotaur was made into a pincushion and only one hunter was hurt, but it was nothing serious. The Minotaur was surrounded in a faint black aura which was barely visible, but the hunter's eyes were keen enough to see it. Some of the Minotaur's wounds healed, the arrows just disappearing, much to the hunters surprise. They didn't heal enough to keep him alive, though. He raised his head and emitted an earsplitting roar right before dissolving into monster dust. The forest around the hunters erupted with response and out charged about 200 monsters. We might lose a few hunters tonight... Thalia thought to herself. Just then, a man about 6' 1" wearing all camo clothes emerged. He was visibly muscled but not overly so. The man wore a hood that covered his eyes and nose so only his mouth showed. "STOP!" he shouted in a commanding but familiar voice. The monsters all looked at him and Thalia swore she heard a monster whimper and whisper mommy. Just then, a massive cyclops came out of the trees. "Get lost! We just want to kill these pesky hunters!" the cyclops said in a quivering voice. Whoever this man was must have had a run in with these monsters before... Thalia thought to herself. "I won't just stand and watch you try to hurt my cousin, asshole!" Just then, the man pulled out twin swords that looked to be made of a mix of Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, silver and Stygian Iron. The man gave a bloodcurdling war cry and the monsters and the man charged simultaneously. Artemis flashed to the scene at that exact moment and Thalia realized who the man was. "Percy.." she breathed


	3. Truth Revealed

Chapter 3: Truth Revealed

A/N: I was supposed to be finished with this 5 days ago but I had this huge project left to do. I'm extremely sorry for the wait, but here it is! Read and review below.

Percy was a literal arc of destruction. Just as Percy made collision with the first monster, the monster was hit with such force, the monster flew back and crushed 4 others. With the first 5 monsters already a pile of dust, Percy charged again in a heartbeat. Unknown to Artemis that this was Percy, she decided to lay back and see this man get killed by his stupidity of charging 200 monsters. Artemis was taken by surprise when this man literally demolished the first monster with so much strength. The man kept running, wading his way through the monsters while working with his town swords like only an expert could. He blocked every strike aimed at him and didn't waste any time at killing the next monster. He stabbed, slashed, and even swung his sword like a baseball bat! The younger hunter's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and their mouths dropped open at the strength of this man. Even the older, colder hunters couldn't help but watch in awe. Thalia jumped out of her stupor and climbed into the nearest tree and started shooting arrows into the fray. Artemis looked confused at her lieutenant. Thalia was the worst man hater since Zoe and here she was helping that despicable man. She looking back at the man to only see him wading his way out of monster dust toward the last dozen monsters. Even before the man could get to the last Ones, they dissolved, each with an arrow sticking out from the dead center of their forehead. Good old Thals. He thought to himself. He started walking towards the hunters and they pulled their bows out simultaneously. Percy raised his hands in surrender. Just then, an empousa emerged from what looked like a midnight black portal. She notched an arrow and shot it all in under a second. She then ran back through before anyone could act.

"PERCY!" Thalia screamed. Artemis gasped

and the hunter's eyes widened even farther. Even before Percy could react, the arrow thudded deep into his back. Percy fell forward, unconscious even before he hit the ground.

*2 Days Later*

Percy POV

Thunk! Ow! I thought, after hitting my head on the wall of this weird looking place. It was triangle shaped, like a tent but too stiff to actually be one. The walls were all green, they were the color of lime. I slowly stood up off my makeshift bed, which was just two sticks on the floor, 2 feet apart with a thin mat between them. When I got up, I immediately fell back down, my head spinning and my eyes felt like they were vibrating. When everything stopped shaking, I got up ever so slowly. I started walking toward the way out when it hit me. And by it, I mean the door. Artemis walked in and saw me. I was sprawled on the floor, shirtless, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. Artemis stared for a second but turned away quickly. I blushed red, but her face looked like the color of a cherry.

Artemis POV

Even I can't deny it, Percy has the perfect body. He is very well muscled, his 8-pack adorning his stomach. His face seems like it was chiseled from marble. I looked him up and down, and my eyes rested on his eyes. They seemed like they were pulling me toward him. His shining eyes held very little mirth from when I last saw him. It was obvious Percy was still hurt about that Annabeth girl and how my uncle, Poseidon, basically disowned his greatest son he ever had for that filthy other one. I finally tore myself out of my thoughts to see Percy still lying there. I then noticed his lips. His full lips made it seem like they were made to be kissed. I turned away quickly. Stop it, Artemis! You are a MAIDEN GODDESS! You can't have these feelings for anyone! I scolded myself. I came in here to check on Percy to see him like this.. Wow... OK, back to the point, I need for take him to Olympus. I slowly turned around, trying to put a scowl on my face but I couldn't for some reason. "Come on, Perseus, you have to come to Olympus." Another fresh wave of sadness seemed to seep out of his eyes. I could obviously see he was reliving his betrayal and how he wasn't even near over it. I also noticed something g else. There was something more to his sadness. I know Percy is emotionally strong but he looked to be on the point of breaking down. His eyes looked to drain of all color and happiness when I said the word Olympus. He slowly stood up and grabbed his shirt and put it on. I walked out of the room, still thinking why he had that extra wave of sadness in the tent. Percy emerged a minute later looking a little better. We walked to the edge of camp when he fell down, spasming with bolts of lightning rushing up and down his body. Before I could say anything, Thalia emerges from behind a tent, her eyes almost glowing.

"A WHOLE YEAR PERCY?! A YEAR!" Thalia shouted. Percy stood back up but hung his head.

"I just needed some time to sort things out after it happened" Percy said it like it was the worst thing ever. All the rage deserted Thalia and was replaced by a mix of happiness and sadness. Thalia then started crying and wrapped Percy in a hug, finally being able to see him when she almost believed he was dead.

"By it, you mean what happened at camp?" Thalia asked. Percy shook his head and sighed.

"Come to Olympus and I will explain everything." he said. I grabbed both Percy and Thalia's shoulders and teleported to in front of the throne room doors. After Percy asked me to get the council to swear on the Styx not to say that he is back, Percy will come along. I went inside the throne room and shot an arrow upward, which burst into a silver firework and the Olympians flashed in.

Thalia POV

What could have happened to Percy that hurt him more than the betrayal from that damn camp? Whatever, he is going to reveal it so there's no point in overthinking it. I told myself. Me and Percy waited outside for Artemis to signal us to come in.

"What is it, daughter?" I heard Zeus boom out from the throne room.

"Before I reveal anything, whatever I say today will not be repeated to anyone outside this room. I need you to swear it on the Styx." Artemis said in a calm but commanding voice Is it just me or does Artemis seem to be kind of protective of Percy? Never mind, off topic!

After thinking about it for a second, Zeus sighed. "Fine. On behalf of the council, swear on the river Styx to not repeat anything said today to any outsider." Thunder boomed, sealing the oath.

"Come in!" Artemis said. Thalia walked in first, still smiling about seeing her cousin again. Next came Percy, which evicted a lot of gasps from the council, none louder than Poseidon.

"Son.." he started

"SHUT UP POSEIDON! YOU ARE NO FATHER OF MINE! YOU DISOWNED ME A YEAR AGO, REMEMBER! DON'T YOU CALL ME YOUR SON!" Percy shouted, his eyes glowing an ethereal green.

"Young Perseus, please calm down and explain where you have been this last year." Zeus said in a calm and caring voice. Artemis and I looked at each other confused. Nobody besides us two noticed the caring tone in his voice. Next, Athena stood up from her throne.

"I know you left because of the camp betraying you, but what about Annabeth? You went through all those trials from me for my permission to marry her and you just leave? DO YOU LOVE HER OR ARE YOU GOING TO TOSS HER LIKE A PIECE OF TRASH!" Athena practically screamed. Percy's eyes filled with hurt and disgust. Hurt because Athena basically rubbed salt in the wound that Annabeth inflicted and disgust because Athena doesn't even annually check on her kids.

"Iris message her right now and see what she says about it! I'd love to see you get proven wrong about this!" I shouted, angry that Athena would accuse Percy without any evidence. Athena glared murderously but I glared back harsher. She created a rainbow, tossed a drachma and called Annabeth. What she saw shocked the whole council. It was Annabeth and Jake almost completely naked making out furiously on the beach. Athena swiped through the message quickly and looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry, Percy. It was wrong-" She started but Percy cut her off.

"It's alright, it's not your fault. I'm OK know." Percy said. Instead of assuring Athena, it seemed like he was trying to assure himself. I noticed this but nobody else seemed to.

"No you're not." I started. "Something else happened, too. You are sad because of something else, not just Annabeth."

Percy's eyes lost all happiness, mirth and mischief they used to have. It seemed to have drained from shining emerald green to barf green.

"My mom is dead..." He said.

BANG! I just had to be blunt with this, there was really no way to beat around the bush. I'm really sorry about the late chapter. I've been busy with like three projects and I'm not getting time to write but I promise to update within a week. The next "chapter" will just be me responding to all the reviews written so far. I love reading them. Comment what you liked, didn't like, what I can improve and pretty much anything. Cya next time

Pjo1829 out


	4. Reading Reviews

Reading Reviews (not really a chapter) I'm going to be responding to reviews in this "chapter" and start doing about three at the end of each chapter following this.

From, Narwhal King: I like. Please continue

I'm glad you like my story and I promise to continue this story at least until I'm done with middle school.

From, Cooljoanna1: It's seems good so far. I really can't judge. But I can say good job so far.

I know you wrote this for my first chapter and were still undecided about my story. I know its basically impossible to judge in the first part, but I'm glad you stuck around to read more. When you later reviewed again, Ohhhh the fight is on. I hope everyone in camp hates jake. Plz can they, he deserves it It made me laugh and I was happy knowing that you started enjoying the story. Just saying, most of the are going to hate him but there will still be some that still like him.

From, Blue83: Love, love, love it! That is awesome! Plzzzz post more chapters!

I'm really glad you love the story. I'm going to start trying to post regularly and I hope you stick around. Once again, I'm glad you like the story

From, Sophia the daughter of Nyx: This is a really good story, but I recommend to make a new paragraph every time someone speaks. It is easier to read that way. But over all a great story!

I love that you think this is a good story. After I posted chapter 2 and you wrote this, I kept it in mind to make new paragraphs every time. Thanks for the feedback about my story and taking the time to read it.

From, TMWcouldntlogin: The plot is nice but the characters are kind of shallow. Like how all Percy's "best friends" stop talking to him just because their thing got broken and how Jake's character isn't exactly explained. People who are new to these kind of fanfics wont properly understand this.

I got what you mean about how I'm making some of the shallower characters. I did those things on purpose. Originally, they were going to be minor characters that wouldn't be brought up but I decided to change what would happen with my fanfic. A little later, I'm going to develop them a little farther and add new things to have it make more sense. I never thought of what it would be like for the newer ones reading this and how it wouldn't make sense. Thanks so much for the feedback and I'll make sure to incorporate it in my story.

From, JustLucky05: I just found your story, and I really enjoyed it. I can't wait to see what happens next. Keep up the great work.

Thanks so much for the comment. I'll make sure to update regularly to keep you guys enjoyinit it.

From, Gold Testament: First fanfic? I'm starting to tear up from what happened to Percy.

Yes, this is my first fanfic. I'm hoping to get better at my writing styles and have more reactions like yours. I try to have some scenes in my stories and that was what I was trying to create in chapter 1. It was supposed to be sad but still keep the reader hooked. I'm glad of worked out that way. I hope you keep reading my story.

Well, that's all the reviews that I have so far. If you've read this, I hope you got the feedback I wrote for you. At the end of all of my next chapters, I'm gonna do the next 5 (if I got enough reviews to do that) Until next time, Cya!

Pjo1829 out.


	5. Revelations

Chapter 4: Revelations

A/N: I'm so happy today! We won our 8th football game in a row today! Idk why I'm so happy tho bus were still in 2nd place in the league. Never mind that, enjoy the chapter since I have nothing else to say.

Percy POV

I started to choke out the words, "My mom is dead." and then my voice left me and I collapsed. My words evoked gasps from the 12 deities and Thalia.

"S..Sally's dead?" Thalia got out, her voice breaking . I understood why she was so sad about it. My mom was like a second mother to Thalia since she never got a real one. There was silence in the throne room when Zeus spoke up.

"Percy, what have you been doing this last year?" he said. I struggled to get up, but was gently pushed back down by Hestia. She conjured up a chair and placed me in it. I looked at her gratefully and she smiled warmly back. I started explaining everything that happened to me in the last year. There were a lot of 'ohhhhh' s when I explained I was killing larger monster groups because the gods were confused about the disappearing groups. I finally got to near the end of the year, so about 3 months before I am now.

"About 3 months ago, I went to visit my mom.." I started but I felt as if all the energy was sucked out of my body. Hestia understood how I was feeling so she gave a suggestion that I preferred so much more.

"We could just project the memory." Hestia said. There were no objections and Hestia entered my mind. When she finally found the memory, she gasped and pulled out of my mind.

"Percy, I'm so sorry..." she said and hugged me.

"Hestia, what is it?" Zeus asked. She went back into my head and projected the memory. I wanted to look away so badly but I thought if I faced it, it might stop hurting me so much.

*FLASHBACK*

After spending an hour killing monsters, I started walking towards my mom's new house. She got a much larger one since she has been writing novels for a while now. I've been living with either her or just camping in the woods for the last year. My mom has been making the betrayal easier for me to get over just by being the amazing person she is. Back to the point, I was only a minutes walk from my mom's house when I heard a scream coming from the direction of my mom's house. I broke into a sprint and was there in 10 seconds flat. I approached the door and pulled out my twin swords, Alpha and Omega. There was another scream and if was from behind the house. I sprinted around and jumped over the fence to find an empousa and a cyclops standing over two dead people. On the left, there was Paul with a sword in his hand and a spear through his heart. I felt tears forming in my eyes, but then I saw what was happening on the right. There was a third monster, another empousa, drinking the blood of my mom! Just then, I felt something inside me snap. I dropped both my swords and charged at the monsters. I grabbed the Cyclops and cleanly snapped his neck. Both empousai turned in my direction smiling but they instantly because fearful when they saw me standing over their bodyguard.

"Please don't hurt us! We were just doing what we were ordered to!" the one sitting on the ground said while scrambling up. The other one nodded vigorously in agreement.

"By who?" I said in a voice that didn't sound like mine but more like Tartares himself. I slowly started walking toward them, my fists clenched and covered with Cyclops blood/gold dust.

"It was... It was.." she stuttered before I pulled a throwing knife out of my belt (that's right, I got upgrades!) and chucked it straight through her heart.

"I just remembered, I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" I shouted at the remaining empousa. She was backing away from me as I was walking forward. I broke into a sprint faster than I've ever run before and closed the 10 yard gap between us at superhuman speed. Right before impact with the monster, I jumped up and kicked her head right off her body. She crumbled to dust and I ran back to my mom and Paul.

"Percy..." my mom whispered, struggling to talk. I wanted everything to stop right there and I didn't want to live any Longer. Hearing my mom like that just broke me. I would rather jump into and stay in Tartarus for eternity than hear my mom like that.

"Mom... I'll help you. Just wait. I'll call someone, do something. Nothing will happen to you." I said, tears streaming down my face. My mom just smiled at me.

"Percy, it's fine. You have made me the proudest mother in the world by being the best son any mother can have. Promise me to not cry over me and always remember how much I love you. Goodbye Percy, I love you." and with that, my mom took her final breath. At the same time she went to the underworld, I just broke. After checking Paul for any hope of either being alive, which he wasn't either, I buried them right behind their house. I then just decided to camp out right in their backyard. Instead of sleeping, I just cried all night. So this is it? The bane of Kronos and Gaea reduced to a crying mess because of only a few people and a trip of monsters? I thought bitterly. Between the betrayal and my mom, I was overwhelmed by sadness and cried myself to sleep.

*FLASHBACK END*

The whole council had tears in their eyes, Hestia was crying, and even Ares looked like he felt bad for me. The worst sight I could see was right in front of me: Thalia was sobbing hard after watching what happened to my mom. She was crying into Artemis's shoulder and I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up from the chair I was still sitting in and approached Zeus with shaky legs.

"Lord Zeus, I have a request for you. Please consider it after seeing everything I went through." I said.

"What is it, young Perseus?" Zeus said in that same caring voice that, once again, nobody noticed except Artemis since Thalia was too preoccupied crying.

"Please kill me." I said to him in a barely audible voice. Every single person on the council's head snapped in my direction. My ex-dad's eyes widened and Zeus looked confused.

"Percy, why?" was all Thalia said. She then just went back to crying to Artemis. Just then, Poseidon spoke and said that he would regret moments later.

"I don't see any downside. It's not like he has anybody and I already have a son. He gets what he wants and we don't lose anything. It's a win-win! He said. Thalia jumped up with her hands electrified.

"JUST WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE AGREEING TO KILL MY FAVORITE COUSIN!?" she screeched.

Thalia POV

This bitch just crossed the line. First disowning his most successful and best son and now agreeing to have him killed? This asshole deserves to die! I saw my dad also get angry and one of his hands electrified. I conjured up a bolt more powerful than I've ever made and shot it at Poseidon. My dad moved so fast, my eyes almost couldn't process it and shot his master bolt at him!

Poseidon, being the dumbass he is, created a shield made out of water... I wanted to fall down laughing but I was too angry for that to happen. My dad and i's bolts hit Poseidon at the same time and zapped the living shit out of him. He just laid there, in the throne room, spasming on the floor while Athena and Ares were on the floor laughing. I had to admit, it looked really funny! You could literally see the sparks flying off his skin and the lightning dancing across his bones.

When Percy thought nobody was looking, he pulled out one of his swords, Omega and aimed it over his chest.

"Percy!" I shouted and saw a blinding flash of gray and silver light before going unconscious.

Artemis POV

What was he thinking! Just before I saw Percy attempt to stab himself, I felt something like I should protect him or something. I shot a blast of light at his sword but it didn't even veer off course! Just as I thought it was all over, I realized that I might actually like like Percy. The thought intrigued me and disguised me. Whatever, I can sort my feelings out later. Just as I thought he was going to die, Athena shot a burst of light strong enough to kill 50 monsters straight at him! When it hit him, his sword clattered to the ground and Percy fell unconscious. To say I was surprised he was even alive would be an understatement. At least he's OK now.. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! CARING ABOUT A -MAN'S- well being!

Percy POV

When I woke up, I saw an angry Thalia and some electric knuckles. After recovering from her beating, I said sins clever stuff like "How's it going?" and she slapped need and hugged me a second after.

"Don't do anything like that again or I'll make hope you were in Tartarus!" she said in a commanding voice. I did the smart thing and just nodded. Apollo walked into the room and said Zeus and the council were waiting in the throne room. I walked to the room and stepped in.

"Perseus, we can't let you die because you are a valuable person to us and many people care about you." Zeus said, that last part directed at Poseidon who was sitting there eating ambrosia to heal faster. "What if you got a new purpose?" Zeus said in a questioning voice. He then looked at Artemis who went from calm to red-faced angry in under 2 seconds. After a short glaring contest, that Zeus won, Artemis relented.

"Percy, what if I make you Guardian of the Hunter's?" he said. I was about to say I accept when a helix when an eye in the middle appeared 3 feet behind me. A man about 6' 11" emerged.

"Hello, my name is Chaos, and I have been watching you Perseus." he said in a voice that seemed to come from all directions. I stared for a second but then said something intelligent like "Damn, you tall!"

A/N: Once again, nothing to say except I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I promise more action and crap coming up in the next chapters. Please leave suggestions of what I should do it the story. I have the main parts already plotted in my head but I might incorporate some of your ideas. Until next time, Cya!

Pjo1829 out


	6. A New Purpose

**Chapter 5: A New Purpose**

 **A/N: I decided to change when I would do the review responses. Every two chapters I post, I'm going to do every new review I've gotten so far. Honestly, I think it's easier like that for everyone. Well, enjoy the chapter!**

 **3rd person POV**

The whole council was kneeling to this man that Percy and Thalia were staring dumfounded at. Just as things seemed extremely tense and Percy thought this obviously powerful man would kill him, the man just smiled.

 **Yes, Perseus, I know I'm tall. I came to see what you would say to the question. Your life has been one of the most interesting things I've seen in my existence.**

"OK, but who are you... Mr Chaos?" Percy said in that same voice kids use to the to say words they can't pronounce. The man smiled again.

 **I am Chaos, the creator of the universe.**

Percy just sat there and said "Oh."

Chaos chuckled and addressed the Olympians and Thalia. He gestured for everybody to rise and for Zeus to continue speaking. Zeus nodded and continued.

"So, Perseus, will you join the Hunters as their Guardian?" Zeus asked hopefully so his nephew didn't try to kill himself again.

"Yes, uncle. I will join the Hunters of Artemis as their Guardian if Lady Artemis is fine with it. Everyone looked toward Artemis who was sitting in her throne emotionless until she grudgingly nodded. Percy then took the oath.

"I, Perseus Jackson, swear to the Styx and Chaos to faithfully serve Lady Artemis for all of eternity." he said, finishing with a quick bow. Thunder rumbled loudly and the temperature seemed to drop like 70 degrees before rising back to regular after a few freezing seconds. Everybody stared at Percy with wide eyes that he made that oath and even Chaos looked impressed.

 **How did you learn about my oath, Perseus? You don't seem like the one to study things you didn't know.**

"Annabeth told me. She said you were the Void and the first being. After you introduced yourself as the creator of the universe, I remembered it all. I learned about your oath from the girl who betrayed me."

 **Ah, yes. I saw it all happen and i'm sorry for what happened. Especially what was going to happen that day.**

"Percy, what was going to happen that day? You never told us anything special happening." Athena said, picking up every single one of Chaos's words. Before Percy could answer, Chaos just decided to say it for him.

 **Percy was going to propose that day right before he caught your daughter with that other boy. He had the box and ring in his hand when he saw them on the beach. And I must say, that was a large storm, Perseus! You now hold the world record in the mortal world as the fastest formed and strongest hurricane in the world. Also, they chose the best name for that hurricane: Hurricane Perseus.**

Percy just sat there dumfounded that he created the strongest hurricane in the world. He didn't say anything, which was a first. Before things could get even more awkward in the silence enveloping the whole room, Artemis spoke up this time.

"Lord Chaos, you must have come for more than just the reason to see Percy's response to the question. What else are you here for?" she asked. Chaos smiled and cleared his throat.

 **As you Olympians know, a new threat is rising and you must be prepared. From all your demigod children, I have chosen Percy as my Champion. He will get my blessing and powers to an extent.**

Chaos closed his eyes and put his hand on Percy's shoulder and an ethereal light emanated from Chaos's hand and seeped into Percy's head and another ray of light flowed into his body. Percy stumbled like a drunken man but then went rigid. He jerked around a bit, evicting gasps from the Olympians but then Percy stopped. His eyes went from a striking emerald green iris to a little brighter green surrounded by a ring of what looked like a universe in his eyes. He looked as if his eyes had their own galaxy with the green sea at the center. His eyes were strikingly beautiful but held an intimidating look.

 **I'll leave you to figure out their powers. Also, here are some clothes so you look more like a guardian and less like a military veteran.**

Chaos spread his hands Hadouken-style, and a black ball of energy formed. It wasn't like an intimidating black, but it gave a more pleasant vibe and you could see the people around the throne room visible relax. The ball flew at Percy and engulfed him. When it disappeared, Percy stood there wearing clothes that resembled Exit from Assassin's Creed. He was wearing a black skintight shirt with a robe on. The robe, was pitch black with a silver lining around the whole robe. The hood, when flipped on, covered Percy's whole face except for half of **(((I'm putting this is the middle of the chapter for a reason I don't know. I'm planning for Percy to have a parental figure in his life. (mother or father) it can be anyone, Olympian, Primordial or whatever else there is. please vote in the reviews who the new parent should be.)))** his nose and his mouth. On the back of the hood was the tip of an arrow and it went down until it was between Percy's shoulder blades. The arrow's grip, the end tip, went down just an inch more. Under the arrow was a picture of the moon. Not the fake, milky white moon. It was a radiant blue that seemed to have the energy of the real moon inside it. It didn't look like a replica, but more like the original. The sleeves of his robe went down to the juncture between his arm and wrist. There was a vambraces on each of his arms and there was a barely visible blade, which looked really familiar, sticking out of each one. _What are those for?_ Percy thought to himself. Also, the left sleeve had a tiny button on it. Percy was very curious but left it because it might make him explode. Percy's pants went down to about half an inch over his ankles. They were, again, black sweats with some Jordan B'Mos for shoes. His pants also, like his robe, had a silver lining. Finally, Percy thought his belt was the best thing of all. Percy had 18 throwing knives at his belt. He had some pouches on his belt, which he decided not to touch. Behind Percy's left shoulder were two handles that looked like swords but they were too curved. Once again, he decided not to touch it. Percy just stood there while everyone just stared at him. Finally, Chaos spoke up. **Perseus, do you see that little button on your sleeve?** Percy nodded. **Press it.** Chaos said. Percy slowly moved his hand and pressed it. There was a literal *POOF* and Percy suddenly looked like a regular teen... An extremely well built teen. He was wearing an orange tank top with the word Nike, in big letters, across the front. The back was plain. Percy's shorts were the ones you would go to the gym in. They were blue with a single black stripe on each leg going from his hip to the bottom of the was a button on Percy's left arm. He clicked it and he was back in his Guardian clothes. "Cool!" Percy said, obviously happy with his new guardian and regular clothes. **Now, about your vambraces and your arsenal of weapons.** Chaos started. **Get into your battle stance and pretend there is a monster in front of you.** Percy got ready and swing with empty hands at an imaginary enemy. Just as Percy swung, the vambraces opened up ever so slightly and Percy's twin swords, Alpha and Omega, slid into his hands. **Drop your swords.** Chaos said. Percy dropped them but they materialized before even touching the ground. Percy felt his hands get a little heavier and realized the swords returned. "That's sick!" Percy said. Thalia sat there, laughing right alongside the council at Percy's antics. "Percy, you look like the reason the word 'badass' was created!" she said in between laughs. **2 more things, 1) the little pouch on either of your hips and 2) the handles of the mystery weapon on your shoulder. First, the pouch. Pull the tiny dot out.** Percy opened the pouch to find tiny things that looked like bird seeds. **Now crush the seed in your hand. Don't try too hard, it doesn't require much pressure.** Percy gave it a small crush and it expanded, in half a second, into a grenade almost the size of Percy's hand! "Wait, how will a mortal grenade help me with monsters?" Percy asked. Chaos created a massive tank (the one fish swim in) and told Percy to pull the pin and throw it at the tank. Percy did as instructed and it landed in the tank with a quiet thud. A second later, the whole tank erupted in Greek fire and disintegrated. "AWESOME!" Thalia and Percy simultaneously screamed, evicting chuckles from the whole room. **Lastly, the handles. Pull them off your back.** Percy got them off to realize they were guns. On one of the handles, there was a green band around it and the other had a red band. The type of gun was a Glock 19. The handles were silver but the barrel was black, like a regular gun. **While you are traveling with Artemis, I will teach you how to shoot precisely and efficiently. You will be the best sharpshooter in the world when I'm done.** Chaos said.

"Um... Lord Chaos? I haven't even seen myself in the clothes yet." Chaos laughed and created one in front of him.

"WHOAH!" Percy said into the mirror. "I LOOK LIKE A BADASS!" making everybody laugh. "Perseus," Athena started, "I would like to give you my blessing to apologize and also keep you and my sister as safe as possible" Percy smiled and nodded and Athena did to, happy that he forgave her for the false accusation and what her daughter did. Athena shot a beam of light into Percy and his eyes got the slightest tint of intimidating gray in them. "Would anybody else like to bless this young hero?" Zeus asked. He wanted to, but he didn't want anyone to know he cared. He **was** a son of Poseidon so Zeus should hate him, but Percy has proven himself so many times. Aphrodite and Apollo raised their hands, but Percy didn't see who because there was something in his eye. He looked up just as Aphrodite shot her blessing. Percy screamed and dove for cover but it still got him. When he stood up, he was wearing his regular clothes again. His arm muscle showed off even more, his even more defined and were visible through the shirt and his face seemed to be cut out of diamond! Every goddess was blushing and looking away, even Artemis, surprising Percy. With no time to waste, Apollo sent his blessing to Percy and it seemed to get a thousand degrees hotter but then went back to normal. Percy's eyes now seemed to glow with the heat of the sun. Chaos rose to his godly height of 40 feet and said in a voice that seemed to come from everywhere and everything **All Hail Perseus, The Guardian of the Hunters!**

 **A/N: Hey guys, here's another chapter! My next "chapter" will be all the new reviews. I'm pretty sure most of you saw the little note in the middle of the story asking to vote for his new parental figure. I don't know who I should use so please comment. I know this was a kinda boring chapter but I needed to get the explaining stuff out of the way first and then the action will start. Please review and cya next time!**

 **Pjo1829 out.**


	7. Reading Reviews 2

Reading Reviews 2!

Hey guys, Here's my second review "chapter" that I will be responding to everybody that has been reviewing to my story. I enjoy reading each and every one of the and they never fail to literally make my day, but there was one interesting one... I'm continuing from the last one, so it will be oldest to most recent. I'm really sorry, but I won't be answering all of the reviews because there is nothing to answer. Lol be doing all of the criticism and some of the more answerable compliments. Don't get me wrong, I freaking love them but I'm sorry I can't really answer. I hope you see yours below.

From, The-Awesome-Daughter-of-Hades: Write more PLEASE!

Um, I was confused about this comment. Were you telling me to write more and update because you like the story or because there isn't enough stuff in each chapter? If it's the first, then sure, of course I'll keep writing. If it's the second, then I rrly can't do anything. When I write chapters, I think of a topic and then write until I'm out of ideas for that part. If ur reading this, clear it up in the review section.

From, Cooljoanna14, Coolioanna14, and Cooljoanna15: Thanks for the update, this story is really well done.

Thanks so much, and ur very welcome. Also, I know ur one of my more active readers (thank you for that) so I need to know something. Do u purposely use three different names or are you all different people. Lol, I feel so stupid right now. If you're reading this, pls tell me. Idk if ur all the same or not.

From, EsterFall: I laughed so hard at the "Damn, you tall!" thing that I laughed so hard it sounded like I was choking on horse cock.

When I read this, I fell out of my chair laughing. I was going through my phone when I randomly read this. I wasn't rrly sure what to think of the horse comment, but I couldn't help but wonder how u would know what that sounds like? I'm glad you found the part of my story funny and thanks for the review. Hope I give you some more laughs in my story.

From, JustLucky05: Awesome chapter! I loved it. Keep up the great work.

Thanks so much, and thanks for staying with me since the start. U were another one of my most active readers and you don't know how grateful I am for you guys. I'm glad you liked it and I'll be starting to, hopefully, update weekly or even earlier. I've been sidetracked by a huge project but that's over now so I have all the time I want to make my story enjoyable for you guys.

From, Dawn'sVampire: I have read almost all very (do you mean every) Percy fanfic but I have to say yours is one of the best.

I really loved this and thank you so much for this comment. I really appreciate this but I doubt you read every fanfic for Percy Jackson because there are over 60K. Anyway, this made my day that you think mine is one of the best.

I personally liked this review because it

stopped me from basically stealing another book, Srry for inconvenience. The review is from WolfSlayer6708:

I think that story is sort of cliched with the whole Guardian of Artemis' Hunt thing but overall a good story. It seems like this story is the exact copy but slightly modified version of "Everlasting Promises" so it seems that you've read it or encountered it along the way, but have you? Sorry if this review seems a bit harsh or negative

To answer ur question, no I hadn't read "Everlasting Promises" before this. When I read this, I decided to check it out. It seemed like I was copying parts when I wasn't. Thanks so much for telling me. Imma try to change what happens in my book to veer it away from that story. Thanks again for warning me.

AND HERE ARE THE RESULTS OF THE NEW PARENT! I didn't get many votes but that's perfectly fine because I know who to do after hearing the reasoning for each. The votes were:

Hestia: 3

Athena: 1

Hades: 1

Medea: 1

So, I guess the new parent is Hestia! And finally, were to that very interesting review.

From, benjamin. : worst writer ever

This is actually a milestone for me. I'm actually glad I got this comment. I have a lot of friends on YouTube and we all have a saying: more fans = more hate. If I'm starting to get hate, it means I got more fans too. Shoutout to everyone reading this for reading my story. I love you guys and you don't know how grateful I am to you guys for reading and enjoying my writing.

Well,cya for now. My next chapter should be up in under a week


	8. A New Beginning Part 1

Chapter 6: A New Beginning

A/N: Due to demand, we're going back to the original idea of just putting their reviews at the bottom of each chapter. Srry for not updating in awhile, I've been addicted to some games like the new Destiny. Well, here's a new chapter, hope you enjoy.

Previously

Chaos rose to his godly height of 40 feet and said in a voice that seemed to come from everywhere and everything All Hail Perseus, The Guardian of the Hunters!

Now

Everybody in the throne room either kneeled lightly or fully bowed to Percy for a second. When everyone rose, Chaos spoke

Well, that's that. I will probably see you later. He then turned to Percy. I'll be seeing you sooner than you think. And he was gone. Every god and goddess stood and Zeus yelled something to do with dismissing the meeting and he disappeared in a bolt. The gods and goddesses flashed out one by one and there was only Artemis and Thalia left. Artemis walked up to Percy, her smile wasn't a happy one, it was the kind someone makes before they prank somebody.

"Perseus, meet me at the bottom of the grand canyon and you better not keep me waiting." She said before grabbing Thalia's shoulder and flashing away to the grand canyon.

Percy sighed and slowly walked down the steps from Olympus to the elevator door. After getting to the bottom of the steps, he stepped outside the Empire State Building, trying to figure the fastest way to the Grand Canyon all the way in Arizona!

Percy, are you really that stupid? A woman's voice said in my head.

"Um...who is this?" I asked uncertainly hoping it wasn't some goddess that wanted to kill me.

Per... Oh, wait. I am Chaos but as a woman. The universe knows me better as a woman, so I usually take this form.

"Ohhh!" Percy said in his mind.

Back to the point, are you really that stupid that you didn't even notice the slits on your back? Also, you're a now a partial immortal now. Don't try anything too stupid though because you can still die. Also, you have wings. Chaos said dismissively, waiting for Percy's reaction. Percy didn't say anything and just stood there. Imagine them coming out of your back, but it will hurt the first time. It will get better but just know it will really hurt. Percy nodded, and exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. Percy closed his eyes and tried pushing them out. There was a ka-chink and Percy fell over screaming but he fell on a soft mass of featherish material that was ocean blue. When he stood up, he stumbled a bit before standing up straight. Chaos stood there, appearing in front of him, smiling at Percy. He looked down at what he fell on and realized it wasn't there. He looked up to find massive wings at least 15 feet from tip to tip. They were eagle like but ocean blue with a silver lining. Percy gave them a light flap only to be lifted 5 feet in the air.

"Wow, they're really strong!" Percy said and Chaos laughed. Percy, you shouldn't keep Artemis waiting, get going! and with that she disappeared. Percy laughed and batted his wings and went soaring into the blue sky. Just as he flew up, his eyes went fuzzy and when he opened, the world seemed to go from regular to HD quality. He could see clearly miles away and the cat watching him from inside a house a football field away. Percy started flying in the general direction of Arizona's famous landmark.

2 Hours later

Hunter's POV

The Hunters were all muttering angrily to themselves and to each other about having to have a guardian. They all thought he was here because Zeus wanted to protect them. They had set up camp here right next to the canyon and some woods on either side of the. They heard some flapping wings and thought their dinner arrived. They all took out their bows and started shooting at superhuman speed. From where they heard the wings, there was a clanging sound like hitting metal with another piece of metal and then it was silent. A man walked out of the woods and was almost made into a pincushion. Just before the arrows hit, wings came from his back and cocooned him and they all heard that same sound of metal on metal.

"Who the fuck are you?" Thalia shouted, trying not to smile.

"Thalia, language!" Artemis said, also trying to remain angry. "Girls, this is your new guardian." she said. Before she could say who it was, Phoebe interrupted,

"Take off your hood, boy or are you too scared?" she said in a mocking voice. The hooded man smiled and reached for his hood and pulled it down. All the hunters gasped and Thalia smiled.

"Aren't you supposed to be with that Athena girl, boy?" a hunter, Atalanta, said. Percy's eyes suddenly filled with another wave of sadness. He stiffened and walked to the edge of camp and flew up into a tree and didn't say anything. The youngest hunter, Emily, walked up and asked Artemis what was wrong. Percy heard her and jumped off the tree. He looked questioningly at Artemis and he felt her mind message him.

What? She asked

They don't know anything about what happened? He asked

They know you left the camp, but no they don't know why or about your... Your mom. She finished. She pulled out of Percy's mind and he straightened up. Percy flew into the tree without answering Emily's question.

"Answer her question, boy!" Phoebe sneered. When she got no answer, she shot an arrow into the tree. They didn't hear it hit and Percy came back down, holding the arrow; he had caught it. Phoebe glared and Percy just rolled it back to her. As he walked off, Artemis called out to him

"Percy, come to my tent in 20 minutes." she said.

"Yes milady!" he said and bowed knowing it would annoy her. She glared and he left, smiling faintly.

20 Minutes Later

Artemis stood outside her tent and was tapping her foot, impatiently waiting for Percy. She realized she actually might "like" like him. Suddenly there was extremely fast movement behind her and she turned around and shot an arrow at the speed of light. Artemis, expecting to hear it hit was surprised to find Percy standing there holding the arrow.

"You caught that?!" she said, astonished. Percy smiled his crooked smile and she turned away because she felt a blush creeping up. When she turned around, she put on a straight face and turned back.

"Today, since it's almost over, you don't have to do anything. Tomorrow, come to my tent at 5 AM sharp. Dismissed for now." she said. Percy nodded and said "Yes milady." smirking knowing it would annoy her but she smiled and Percy's heart felt like it was hit with defibrillator paddles. He had never seen her smile this close because she never did around boys. He smiled back and left. Knowing the hunters still didn't like him, he set up camp about 500 feet away from the main camp. He climbed into a tree and fell asleep on the spot.

3:00 AM the next day

There was a loud bang that woke Percy up and then a scream. Percy recognized it was Thalia's voice. Percy jumped up, whipped up his hood from the robe he accidentally left on last night. Percy sprinted to camp and right before he stepped out of the forest, there was a sound that was suspiciously like a gunshot and the scream went silent. Percy panicked and screamed THALIA. And then he saw her.

A/N: Hehe, I love cliffhangers. Also, I'm extremely sorry for not updating. It's a long story why but I'll make it short: I decided to update on Christmas day and then another one of New Years. This was going to be a two part chapter and it still is. When I reread the chapter on the 24th, I realized it was crap so I started over so I decided to post it on new years. On New Year's, my house's electricity went out because someone hit a electricity pole or something so I have to do it today. Part 2 will be up within a week because I'm already 2/3 done. Again, sorry for not updating. Leave reviews below, thanks for reading!

Pjo1829 out


	9. A New Beginning Part 2

Chapter 7: A New Beginning Part 2

A/N: Nothing to say, enjoy the chapter, lol.

Previously

3:00 AM the next day

There was a loud bang that woke Percy up and then a scream. Percy recognized it was Thalia's voice. Percy jumped up, whipped up his hood from the robe he accidentally left on last night. Percy sprinted to camp and right before he stepped out of the forest, there was a sound that was suspiciously like a gunshot and the scream went silent. Percy panicked and screamed THALIA. And then he saw her.

Now

"THALIA!" Percy screamed as he saw her lying on the ground with a knife through her stomach. The hunters around Thalia's tent stirred and woke up but they were oblivious to what happened. Percy sprinted to her side to find her eyes closed but he was relieved to find she was breathing, although shallowly. There was a growl behind him and when he rose, there were at least 300 monsters, along with a hydra and two drakons. Percy knew he should have called for help/backup but he just charged.

The Hunters finally "woke up" when they heard shouting and explosions outside. They all ran outside to find Percy fighting at least 300 monsters and then there was enough golden monster dust to belong to a hundred monsters. Phoebe snapped up and rushed to Thalia's side and yelled at the hunters to help Percy. The hunters nodded and started shooting into the fray. When Percy saw the hunters behind him, he smiled for a second but then rushed to the side and around to fight the drakons and the hydra.

He made quick word of the first one. Percy sprinted toward the first drakon, which was barf green and that's exactly what it smelled like too. Percy was holding a knife in his left hand and a grenade in the other. Percy threw the knife just to get the drakon's attention. The drakon snapped his was and roared, opening its mouth wide. Percy sadistically smiled and threw the grenade down it's throat. It thrashed around for a second before it exploded in a mess of green scales, red insides and burning fire.

Percy turned to the other drakon that was unaware of his presence. It was an Aethopian Drakon, so no matter what, Percy felt kinda bad for killing something with such cool green eyes. Oh well... He thought. Wait! The hunter's! He thought. He looked in their direction to find the monsters slowly but surely surrounding the hunters so there was no escape, and Phoebe was at the side waking up Thalia. Surveying the situation, he didn't notice the Hydra sneak up behind him and it shot acid at his back and he screamed. Thalia jumped off the ground and, relieved, so did Phoebe. Thalia saw Percy but he motioned for her to help the hunters. She nodded but gripped her pendant and called to Artemis. Percy turned around only to be clawed in the chest and thrown back a dozen feet. He stood up shakily holding Alpha and a grenade. I need to kill the hydra first. He thought. He heard a hunter scream and that gave him the adrenaline and anger he needed. Nobody is going to hurt the hunters while I'm still standing! He thought to himself. For some reason, he had this protective feeling over them. Percy sprinted toward the hydra. 5 of the 9 heads shit towards him and he cut all of the off almost He accidentally cut off 3 more when he spread his wings and burst into the air, throwing his grenade downward. There was another explosion and 8 of the head stumps were deemed useless. The last head, although was the most dangerous. It was the "mastermind" or "masterhead" of the hydra. He pulled another throwing knife out and threw it directly at the eye of the hydra. It bounced off with a clang that can only be made by metal on metal. The head is made of Celestial Bronze! He inwardly screamed. Percy pulled out his twin swords and charged. Slashing wildly at the neck, he just heard the now-familiar clangs. Hold up, what if I do what Hercules did? He smiled inwardly to himself. He turned and punched the drakon attempting to sneak up on him with strength he didn't know he had because the drakon went soaring at least 7 feet.

Percy sprinted back roughly 20 feet and abruptly turned and rushed the Hydra. He made a beeline for it so the hydra flung its head forward and opened its jaws wide Anouilh for Percy to jump into its mouth. But Percy barely made it. Just as he got into the massive mouth, its jaws snapped shut and pretty much destroyed his right foot. Percy screamed in pain as he tumbled down the throat of the hydra, which smells like a gym inside the armpit of the God of B.O. Don't ask me who it is Holding himself in place about halfway down the throat, with his feet, he started slashing wildly into the flesh around him. The hydra roared but toppled over and spit out an extremely wounded Percy because he forgot it was a poisonous hydra. Now the last drakon.

The drakon was quick word because jee really needed to help the Hunters because they were really struggling with the remaining 250 monsters and almost half the hunters were wounded. Percy sprinted to the last drakon who was slowly creeping towards the hunters. Percy threw his swords behind him, felt them return to his hands and pulled out the one with the green band. (the red one can kill mortals and monsters but the green is just for monsters.) Chaos hasn't taught Percy anything though. Percy cocked the gun and started shooting at the drakon. Percy hit the drakon 8 out of the 10 shots he had in the gun. He "sheathed" the gun and jumped onto the back of the drakon and unsheathed Omega. The drakon was bucking and trying to knock Percy off his back as hard as it could but Percy hung tight. Percy made his way to its head and plunged his sword deep into its eye. The drakon basically screamed and dissolved into a skeleton and some dust.

Percy looked at the hunters to see 10 of the still standing. The other 24 were on the ground in the middle of the circle of the 10. They were either knocked out or.. No, Percy couldn't think that happened. Percy looked Thalia's way to see her stabbed in the arm with a spear and she screamed. Percy felt something inside him just snap and he wanted to kill everything around him. Then, something unexpected happened, Percy jumped 20 feet into the air and shot a purple beam of light at the hunters and a glowing purple force field surrounded them and kept the monsters out. Percy's hands and forearms were surrounded in a bright blue aura and he flew downwards extremely fast and hit the ground with a sonic boom. Each and every one of the monsters were utterly decimated by the power of the strike. Percy stood up to find the hunters staring at him and all his adrenaline left and he felt all of the pain at once. Not caring about what happened to him, he limped over to the hunters and examined each of them.

Phoebe's POV

"Are all of you OK?" Percy asked even though he was obviously the one who needed help. Here he was, a boy being this unselfish and making sure everyone was OK before even checking himself. He really was something else... He's a good guy, maybe we shouldn't do all the pranks we made for him... After he confirmed we were fine, he limped away but fell after about 10 steps. Thalia ran to his side to check on him. She sighed in relief because he was just unconscious. She kissed his forehead and made a tent for him. Just before she placed him in the tent, I walked up. I pulled off a silver bracelet and it changed into a wristband. I slid it onto his wrist to show he really was one of ours now. "Welcome to the hunt, brother." I whispered as Thalia put him into the tent.

A/N: Well, this took a while. I rewrote it like 4 times because I didn't like it. I promised to update within the week and there are still a few minutes before the week ends... Hehe... Also, thanks to all of you for reading my story and reviewing to it. Well, that's it for now, cya!

Pjo1829 out


	10. The Threat

Chapter 8: The Threat

A/N: Hi guys, my football season ended a couple days ago (postseason) so I've been bored af. So I either just write this for you guys or just play on my Xbox. Lmao, dafuq am I doing... Enjoy the chapter!

Thalia POV

Nightmares. That's all I've been having for the last week. I was healed by Apollo in a matter of hours but Percy has been in critical condition since the fight. After the fight, Artemis showed up in the morning, and it seemed as if a barrier went down. I had called her during the fight but there was no response. When she arrived she was smiling, but that turned to great fear in a matter of milliseconds.

We explained everything and about how Percy rescued us from the monsters and she smiled. She asked where he was and I stopped smiling and lead her to the tent. She saw his back and gasped and yelled why we didn't call her. I got angry and yelled that we did but she didn't answer. She said she didn't get a call. She calmed down and called Apollo to send Percy to Olympus and cure the hunters. It was obvious he was going to make a joke of something but shut up when he saw a variety of things: the hunters' condition, Artemis gripping her hunting knives and especially the acid on Percy's back. He flashed Percy away.

And now, a week later, there hasn't been much improvement and he actually has gotten a little worse. I have been staying in the room just watching him, hoping he will wake up. Right now, I'm sitting in the room while Apollo is trying to cure the acid that has almost made its way to Percy's heart. All the Olympians were alarmed when they heard what happened, even Poseidon.

Percy, why did you have to be so selfless, fighting them on your own and not caring for your own needs? I thought. All the hunters wanted to apologize for something that used to go on: they always hated him. He was such a good guy and they hated him for it. I tried telling them he was a good person but they didn't want to hear it. They didn't even want to look for him at first. The only reason they did it is because Artemis made them. I left the room and I saw Artemis enter from another door. Out of all the Olympians, her and Hestia were the most affected.

3rd Person POV

Will he be ok?! Artemis asked herself. She has been trying to channel her feelings about Percy. She knows she likes him but she IS supposed to be a maiden goddess and have sworn off men for eternity. The hunters wanted to see him and thank him for what he did but Apollo wasn't letting anyone in except Artemis, Thalia and Hestia. Percy's heart rate monitor started making weird noises and Artemis ran to get Apollo. She ran through the infirmary shouting it and finally found him at the front door.

"Something is wrong with Percy!" She said to him. His eyes widened and he flashed to the room with Artemis.

"No, no, no, no!" Apollo muttered as he twisted various knobs and pulled out some defibrillator paddles for Hades-knows-what. He suddenly put them back and called for Hecate.

"Is the antidote for that weird-ass hydra poison ready?" He asked urgently.

"I still need 2-5 days!" She said angrily until she saw Percy suddenly start jerking around on his gurney. Percy went limp and his pulse almost flat-lined.

"You only have 2-5 minutes!" Artemis screamed, her concern and fear for Percy's survival rising. Percy's pulse went so low, it barely registered on the monitor. Percy, please hold on. Artemis thought to herself.

Percy POV

"Percy... Percy... PERCY! Get up!" I heard someone say. I got up off the floor, which disappeared when I got up. I rubbed my eyes and fell over again because I couldn't understand where I was. It was as if I was standing in the middle of the universe. I could see the Milky Way to my right and some other galaxy to my left. Standing up, I just stared in awe at all of this.

A lady materialized in front of me and I jumped back. She had a kind of pale face and a lithe body. She looked to be around 30 years old but the power emanating from her was much, much more ancient.

"Hi, Percy." she said, solemnly. I recognized that voice immediately: Chaos. I bowed, but she smiled and pulled me back up.

"Lady Chaos, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing. Never mind." she said, a little too fast for me to actually think it was nothing.

"You do realize Thalia and a certain 3 Olympians are scared for your life." she said.

"Oh yeah, the hydra poison. What kind was it? I've been hit with it before but this one felt like it was draining me of my essence." I asked, curious.

"My son, Erebus is coming for Olympus. He might even have Tartarus on his side." Chaos said slowly to me. My face turned whiter than a blank printer paper. "He is coming to avenge Gaea. He is coming for the ones who stopped her: he is coming for YOU!" she said.

To be continued...

A/N: Guys, I'm so sorry about not updating in 2 WEEKS! My teachers wanna fuck up my life, giving like 4 10-Page essays and only a week to do them. Again, I'm so sorry about the delay. I'll update as soon as I can whenever I can. Until next time,

Pjo1829 out


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9: TBD

A/N: Um... Hi!

Percy POV

Tartarus was coming for me?! For me?! ME! How am I supposed to fight Tartarus when I can barely beat a couple drakons and a hydra?! Whatever, they will probably take a few years to get up anyway. I put on a poker face and looked at Chaos.

"So, what else is new?" I said.

"The girl you love." Chaos said with a glint in her eye, and my face turned red and I turned around.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Come on! You don't think I watch over my champion?" she said playfully. I smiled and then became confused.

"Wait, then why didn't you help the hunters when the monsters attacked?" Chaos's face became grim.

"Erebus is on the verge of waking. Only a few months. I can't directly interfere with his stuff because he is my son and an ancient law I made. He had put up a barrier so the gods didn't know what was going on. He also enhanced the hydra and one of the drakons. That wasn't normal acid. Who do you think gave you the energy to go on fighting after being hit with a mix of molten Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze and the most powerful mortal poison and also the already-strong hydra acid?" she said. I didn't even say anything.

"And about Tartarus, it's kind of good news. He isn't and can never be fully awake or he could overrun the world in a matter of minutes. He will be helping Erebus and you may see him in human form because that is all he can do. He has more power than the Olympians but not as much as me. I can keep some people safe, but I can't fight him." she said. I breathed in relief, but couldn't be too happy because they were still coming.

Now, I needed to wake up. I've been in a "coma" for a couple days now and still don't know how to get up from it.

"Oh yea, the only way you can get up is, I know it's cliché, if the person who truly loves you kisses you." Chaos wiggled her eyebrows at me like trying to hint something.

"There is nobody left that loves me." I said. Chaos just stared at me for a minute and I just looked at her questioningly.

"Your head is thicker than bynomium! Who do you love?" she said. My head instantly went to Artemis but I guess Chaos read my mind.

"Exactly dumbass!" she said, laughing. I turned red but my heart was doing 100 mph in my chest.

"So, how will that happen?" I said, my ears and cheeks still bright red.

"Just wait a few seconds." she said and disappeared. I sat in the center of the universe confused.

Back on Olympus (precisely, the infirmary)

Apollo and Hecate left the room and Artemis sat next to Percy making sure his pulse doesn't shut off. She was really scared now. It's been two days since the attack. She startled at him and realized how handsome he looked even on the bed. She just stared at his eyes and did something she never thought she would ever do.

She leaned down and kissed him and something she wasn't expecting happened. He leaned in to the kiss and jumped up. Artemis and Percy both turned redder than tomatoes. Then Artemis looked back and slapped him back down.

"WHY DID YOU TRY FIGHTING ALL THREE AT ONCE!?" she screamed. Percy smiled sheepishly, but wisely didn't answer. Artemis then cried into his shoulder.

"You almost died. You flatlined like 5 times! Promise me you will never do something like that again." Percy smiled and said

"I swear it on the Styx." Thunder boomed. They both drifted toward each other and consciously kissed. They separated after a few seconds and just smiled.

Percy POV

Holy Styx! I just kissed Artemis! He felt all bubbly inside as if somebody injected a gallon of ambrosia into my bloodstream. I was so happy, but I didn't see the duo of people at the door. By the time I saw then, it was too late. A third figure stood behind them but I couldn't see his face; it was pitch black see. He waved at me, created a portal that looked exactly like the one the empousa came out of a while back. The two figures came storming toward me and I backed into my bed. The one of the right reached me first and bellowed

"PERSEUS JACKSON!"

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and are enjoying the story so far. Thanks for reading and cya next time!

Pjo1829 out


	12. Welcome Back

Chapter 10: Welcome Back

A/N: I don't have an excuse for what I did. (Some of you know what I mean)

Percy POV

"What the Hades were you thinking fighting all three of those monsters at the same time!? You almost died!" Thalia screamed after zapping the life out of me. Artemis just sat there watching, laughing at how me and Thalia "get along". We got everything sorted out, but i didn't tell her about me and Artemis. Thalia hugged me and made me promise never to do something that stupid ever again. Apollo looked at me skeptically.

"How did you recover so fast? You were about to die."

"I'm just that awesome." I said cheekily. I tried to step off the bed but Apollo pulled me back down and said

"Oh hell no! I'm taking some tests first." he said. His eyes glowed brighter than the sun which caused me a Thalia to shield our eyes. He looked me up and down and was shocked to find me completely healed. "But… You flatlined. How are you even alive?" he said. When he checked the heart rate tracker, it dawned on him. He explained that my heart went into overdrive and was beating so fast, the machine couldn't track it.

"Now, the important questions." Thalia said. "How in the Hades did you do that purple shield thing and that strike on the ground?!" I couldn't even answer the question because I wasn't even sure. I saw the hunters in danger and it just… happened, and that's exactly what I told Thalia. Just then, Chaos flashed in.

I can answer that question. Do all of you believe in alternate universes? We all nodded. OK, good. There is one other one universe overrun by my son, Erebus. Over there, he is called the Darkness, which is his domain. The people living there are revolting against him, but he doesn't really care about that universe so he won't be expending any more troops there. There are people there called Guardians that protect the one place they have, called The Last City. Slowly but surely, they have almost destroyed the Darkness forces. The Guardians have special powers, such as those things that you did to protect the hunters, that I gave you when I gave my blessing. There is a third power, but i do not believe I can reveal that just yet, the time is not right. Chaos finished. Me and Thalia sat there gaping at the thought of a different universe with those powers. Well then, I will take my leave for now. Oh yeah, Percy; I will teach you more about those powers and I see you already know how to shoot a gun. And with that, she was gone.

"Percy, we need to go to the council to brief them on what happened and what Chaos just said." Artemis said. I nodded and Thalia jumped off the hospital bed. We walked toward the throne room when Thalia pulled me back.

When Artemis looked back, Thalia just waved and said we would catch up. Artemis looked at us skeptically before nodding and flashing to the throne room.

"Don't think i didn't see you guys kissing in the infirmary." she said smirking. My face turned cherry red. Before I could respond, Thalia covered my mouth with her hand.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody." she said, and I sighed in relief. "Maybe a few people" she said under her breath, but i heard it.

"You wouldn't dare…" I said. She smirked and started sprinting towards the throne room. I was on her heels and tackled her just as we went into the throne room.

The first look Zeus got of me was me tackling his daughter. I quickly jumped up and bowed while Thalia went to go sit under Artemis's throne.

When I looked up, Zeus was smirking and Poseidon gave me a quick glare, which I glared back harsher.

"Well, Perseus." Zeus started "welcome back to the world of the alive. Any news on the war?" he said, which got the attention of the rest of the council.

"Do you need me to brief what happened with the hunters?" I asked. Zeus shook his head and explained Artemis already explained it. I nodded and started explaining the situation. "It turns out, Tartarus has joined Erebus, but he will not be anywhere near his full power due to some ancient law." The Olympians relaxed a little bit with that statement.

Thalia decided that exact moment to mess with me. "So, Percy.. Did anything happen right before you came to explain all of this." I turned a little red, but his it pretty well. Artemis entered my mind.

Does she know? She asked. I gave an almost inconceivable nod and Artemis turned red. I quickly thought of a response.

"Actually, Chaos came and explained my new 'superpowers'." Ares leaned in, and said

"Superpowers?" he said, obviously interested. I nodded and explained what Chaos had told me. The Olympians looked at me, amazed of what I could do. Athena was already trying to figure out what the third one could be. After talking about the war a little more, the council was dismissed. A few of the gods stayed behind with "welcome back" after my coma. Finally, it was me, Artemis, Thalia and Hestia. Hestia walked up to me and I bowed.

She pulled me up and asked me a question that I knew would change my life.

"I've been meaning to ask you this before you became a guardian of my niece. Would you like to be adopted by me?" she said, a little shyly. My eyes widened and I stayed still for a few seconds.

"Percy, it's OK if you don't…" I cut her off.

"Of course, mom" I said happily and her face lit up.

A/N: Wow, it's been over 2 months since my last update. I'm really sorry for not updating. I don't really have an excuse. I've been trying to finish all my school projects, and this was lower on my priorities at first. Then, I saw this on my drive and decided to keep writing. Hope you enjoy this and I will hopefully start updating more often now.

Pjo1829 out.


	13. Another World

Chapter 11: Another World

A/N: Hey guys, after that 2 month gap in my story, I decided to try and update about twice a week. Sadly, it's not a guarantee, I may post 1 per week or maybe 3 if I find the time. Enjoy the chapter :)

Previously

Hestia walked up to me and I bowed.

She pulled me up and asked me a question that I knew would change my life.

"I've been meaning to ask you this before you became a guardian of my niece. Would you like to be adopted by me?" she said, a little shyly. My eyes widened and I stayed still for a few seconds.

"Percy, it's OK if you don't…" I cut her off.

"Of course, mom" I said happily and her face lit up.

Now.

3rd Person POV

Hestia beamed when Percy accepted her offer of adoption. She chanted quietly and shot a line of white-hot fire at Percy's chest and he absorbed it. He dropped to a knee as the fire spread across his body.

Hestia approached him and pulled him up by the shoulders. When she saw his eyes, she gasped.

"What's wrong, mom?" he asked, causing her to smile at his acceptance of her role. She conjured up a mirror and his eyes widened. The sea green held a blazing look to the, as they were surrounded by a thin ring of fire. The galaxy black thinned out and was overtaken by the flames.

"Percy, you are now my son so you have inherited my power over fire and the hearth. I believe you know how they work. If not, they are very similar to your water powers." she said as the mirror disappeared. She was about to take her leave, but before she left she leaned up and kissed Percy's forehead.

"You don't know how good it feels to have gained a son as amazing as you." she said and Percy blushed at the compliment. Hestia waved and Percy waved back and whispered "Bye, mom." and Hestia disappeared in a column of flame. When Percy turned around, he was met by a smiling Artemis and a smirking Thalia.

"Well, let's go Percy. The other hunters want to see you!" Thalia said. Artemis smiled, knowing that Percy was actually accepted in the hunt with his reckless but brave actions. Artemis grabbed Percy and Thalia's shoulders and teleported them to the hunters' camp. The first thing said was

"Hey! Percy's back!" and then a swarm of girls piled onto Percy, genuinely thanking him for protecting him from the monster army. Phoebe walked up after and said the exact same thing after Percy had fallen unconscious.

"Welcome to the hunt, brother." She said with no hesitation or malice, which Artemis clearly did not expect.

"Alright Percy, although you saved the hunters and for that I am thankful," Artemis started "you still need to do your duties as guardian, which includes washing clothes and sharpening arrows." she said with a mischievous smile. Percy sighed and spread his wings to fly to the lake. When he did, Artemis and the hunters gasped in shock: they had completely changed color. Instead of the former ocean blue, they were pitch black, but the silver lining around them, although the lining was much more noticeable.

"Percy, what happened to your wings?" Thalia asked. He just stared back at her, just as confused as she was. Chaos appeared again and shook his head.

"Well, more explaining to do…" He sighed. Artemis turned to bow, but he stopped her before she could. "I don't need anybody bowing to me, especially if I respect them such as yourself." Artemis's eyes widened but she nodded and stepped back. Chaos decided to tell the hunters about the alternate universe. (A/N: Somebody figured out that the alternate universe I was talking about was based on the game Destiny. I will expand on that, just wanted to let you know.) After explaining everything, Chaos made sure everybody understood. Then, he expanded on something called the Traveler. It was thought of as a god in the other universe, protecting the Guardians of the other universe. But really, it was the child of Aether and Hemera, who were the grandchildren of Chaos. The Traveler protected the other universe as best as it could, but it could not stand up to the Darkness.

It became a broken god that the Guardians were born from. The Guardians carried on the Traveler's legacy, pushing back the Darkness. The other universe now lives in peace now that Erebus, Chaos's son, wants nothing to do with it now. At the end, all the hunters, Percy and Artemis started at Chaos with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"And that is how your guardian" he pointed at Percy "had those powers to kill the monsters and shield you guys." Chaos then pointed to Percy's robes which had also changed to match his wings: pitch black with silver lining. His hood reached down lower so only his lips would show, and all the other designs, such as the moon and the arrow, were gone. His 12 throwing knives were sheathed around his waist and his guns holstered behind his shoulders.

Percy looked more intimidating than ever and he smirked. Artemis couldn't help but think how handsome he looked when he pulled down his hood, with his startling green and red eyes which held much more happiness than last week when she found him.

Artemis handed Percy a paper with his 'chores' and shooed him off with the buckets of clothes and he couldn't help but smile as she tried to act indifferent towards him. After Percy turned around, she leaned down and whispered something into Thalia's ear making her smile evilly before telling all her sisters and they all ran in different directions.

After everything was set up, they patiently waited in the trees for Percy to finish washing the hunters' clothes.

Percy POV

'How can two dozen girls wear so many clothes!?' I thought to myself. There were at least 60 each of shirts and pants. I decided to leave their undergarments alone because I preferred having a purpose for wearing mine. I just threw them all into the river and then burned the river with Greek fire from my hands, which was much easier than I thought it would be. I thought it would be harder to make Greek fire but it was the same process as hardening water to ice.

When I was done roasting the river (if that was even possible) I pulled the clothes off the ground. Wait a minute, where is the river? I thought to myself. Just then a gang of water nymphs emerged from the ground and verbally beat me while throwing really hard shells. I tried dodging the shells but those nymphs were actually really good at hitting people. I erected a firewall that disintegrated all the shells as I concentrated on the water underground.

Finally finding some, I yanked it upward. I felt as if my gut was being pulled out of my body. Finally, the water reached above ground and filled the void of the water I burned away. The nymphs glared at me before disappearing back underground.

I started walking back to camp carrying the buckets and walked straight into a tripwire. As I fell forward, hunters jumped out of the trees and grabbed the buckets. I fell face first into a massive lemon pie. Just then, another one fell on the back of my head, squishing my head between the two and the hunters fell out of the trees laughing. I playfully glared at them and they just kept laughing. To my right, there was a third pie I barely saw because the cream was all over my face.

I grabbed it and threw it, not looking where I threw. It turns out, I nailed Phoebe straight in the face. And the hunters laughed even harder. Even Artemis, who I could hear was behind me. The sound of her laugh was music to my ears and I couldn't help but smile at the sound. Even Phoebe didn't retaliate when I hit her.

Artemis POV

Whoah, back up! He nailed Phoebe in the face with a pie and all she did was laugh? Just… How? Maybe Percy is the only acceptable male out there in the world. He befriended Zoe and even Phoebe, my two cruelest huntress. He really is amazing.

"Ok girls, let's get you guys cleaned up!" I said, getting them out of their laughing fits. Percy snapped his fingers and everybody was instantly dry of sweat, water and (in Percy and Phoebe's case) lemon pie.

"How did you do that?" Phoebe asked.

"I control water and sweat and pie both have a little water so I have some control over them." he said smirking. I looked at him and smiled,

"Wow Percy, you really are one in a million."

"So you're saying there are 7000 people like me?" he said, trying not to laugh. I shot a boxing glove arrow at him and nailed him in the nose causing him to grab it.

"Smartass." I said and my hunters started laughing again while Percy smiled, albeit mischievously.

"I'll get you back, Moonbeam." and sprinted away. The hunters roared with laughter at his nickname for me while my face turned red. Although I would never admit it, I kind of liked it when he called me that. Just to get even with him, I chased after him with the hunters behind me still trying to control their laughter. He's only been here a week and he is already bringing this family closer.

A/N: Wow, I've been writing a lot faster trying to make up for the last 2 months. I know, the story is progressing a little story but I'm trying to make it last longer. I don't really have a word amount goal but it should be around 80K by the end. Please review what you think about this chapter of the whole story. I love reading them.

Pjo1829 out


	14. The Youngest Huntress

Chapter 12:

A/N: This is here just to address one of the reviews. Since you were a guest, I couldn't respond to you via PM. Yes, I meant Ezio but for some reason it autocorrected to Exit and I didn't catch that mistake. Also, this it to everybody reading this: Enjoy the chapter :)

Percy POV

I don't know where that name came from, but it just formed in my mouth and I just said it without thinking. The next thing I did was run as fast as I could. Just as I thought I got away, Artemis appeared in front of me and the hunters somehow caught up behind me. Artemis's face was red in agitation but I thought I saw the slightest blush through all of that.

"Do not call me Moonbeam, fish boy!" she said, trying not to smile. Another name popped into my head.

"Fine, I'm sorry Arty." I said trying to contain my laughter.

"Shut up Aquaman!" she said, her face somehow getting even redder. Just then, Thalia walked up smirking evilly and I somehow knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Aww, they already have nicknames for each other!" she said. Artemis and I both blushed furiously. Phoebe decided to step in.

"All right, all right! Let's get back to camp. We get a special story for Percy here today!" She said happily. The hunters cheered. Their last story was the quest Zoe went on where terrible things happened. Artemis smiled and flashed us all to camp.

When we got there, the big campfire was all wet for some reason and was deemed useless due to the messed up wood.

"Alright. Phoebe and Thalia, go get some wood quickly and then we can eat dinner, which Percy has to cook." Artemis said, smirking at me. What Artemis didn't know was that along with my fire powers, I could also instantly cook a normal meal, but I don't know the limit of "normal" in the godly world.

Before Thalia and Phoebe left, I stopped them.

"Hold on, can't I just set the wet logs on fire and remake the fire?" I said. They just started at me.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain! It's wet wood! The only thing that can make a fire with that is Greek fire, which we don't have spare cans for." Thalia said. I smirked and spread my hands

"And that's why I'm here." And shot beams of Greek fire at the wood, evaporating the water and setting the logs on fire.

"Since when can you control fire!?" Phoebe yelled. I stared at her confused and then it hit me.

"Oh yeah! You guys weren't there, it was only Artemis and Thalia. Hestia adopted me and I became her son and champion." I said. The hunters just nodded and sat down at the long table next to the fire.

"Percy, go make us dinner." Artemis said as she sat down at the head of the table. I smirked, ready to surprise her with my new power.

"Ok, what do you guys want?" I asked like I was annoyed to make it, which the hunters picked up on. Thinking they made it hard on me, they agreed on two large trays of macaroni and cheese and some mashed potatoes.

I smirked, closed my eyes and concentrated. I felt a tug in my gut and a collective gasp from the hunters and Artemis.

"Where did you get this power?!" Artemis asked. I smirked and just responded with

"My mom." and conjured a peanut butter sandwich out of the air. Artemis looked confused for a second and then gasped.

"Oh yeah! Hestia is also the goddess of home and family! She can make food out of the air like that!" and there was a chorus of 'ohhhh's from around the table.

"Well girls, dig in!" I said, wondering what they were waiting for. Without a second thought, they launched into the food.

Artemis POV

I watched them after conjuring up some nectar and ambrosia. Why were they acting like those dirty males that eat just like this? This is why I don't like them eating out of these buffet trays. I need to tell Percy about not making those… Speaking of Percy, why is he so different than other males and how they act. He was caring, unselfish and kind to everybody he sees, unless he doesn't like them. I wouldn't even be surprised if he does some act of kindness right… Oh wait, it's Emily again.

I saw her at the corner of the table, too timid to go get her food. She was a little afraid of the hunters after seeing what they did to men. I was furious when they just let her watch as they tortured a man that tried raping his brother's wife. Emily joined the hunt just a week before Percy showed up and saved the hunt the first time. I was about to get up and help her, but Percy beat me to it. Watching their interaction for a few minutes brought a smile to my face.

Percy POV

Gods of Olympus, what is wrong with these hunters when they are eating! Just then I saw a much younger girl at the very end of the table. She was 8 maximum. She had blond hair and light grey eyes, obviously a child of Athena. The older hunters wouldn't give her space to get her food, which really grinded my gears. I walked over to her and touched her shoulder. She jumped.

"No, no. It's ok. I'm here to help you." I said in a cautious voice. I need to take this slowly. It was obvious she was scared of men. She backed away a little.

"Are-are you going to hurt me like my dad did? Please don't, I'm sorry for whatever I did." I had to use all my willpower to keep my eyes from bursting into flames. What did he do to her!?

"No, I'm here to protect you. My name is Percy, what is your name?" I said. She seemed to relax a little when I said I was here to protect her.

"My name is Emily. You don't seem like my dad and his mean friends. Your eyes are really pretty." She said, slowly opening up more and getting comfortable with Percy.

"Thank you Emily. Now that we have introductions out of the way, what would you like to eat? Or do you also want macaroni?" I asked. She seemed deep in thought.

"Can-can I have some garlic bread with a cup of milk?" She said, obviously still a little scared of me. I nodded and smiled. I clapped my hands and a plate of garlic bread and milk appeared in her lap. She quietly said Thank you and started to eat slowly. She suddenly stopped.

"Were you the person that saved us from those scary monsters? The one with the wings?" I smiled at her and extended my right wing into her lap. She slowly reached out and stroked it.

"It's so soft!" She said. She stopped stroking it and I retracted it. But before it slid into my back, I pulled a feather off. I put the black and grey feather in her hand and closed it.

"When I'm not around, you can still remember me with that." I said and stood up. She surged toward me and hugged me tightly and whispered

"Thank you, Percy. You really are different than other men." I smiled and placed her in her seat.

"Now, finish your dinner. I'll see you after and tell you girls a story." I leaned next to her ear. "If you want to, I can take you on a ride tomorrow on my wings." She nodded and smiled at me.

"Of course! Bye Percy!" She said as I walked back to my little table where I finished my sandwich. Artemis watched the whole conversation with a smile on her face. Wow, Percy really is something else. Artemis thought to herself, finishing her godly food.

Around the Campfire

"Alright girls, it's a new story time! How long ago was our last one?" Artemis said.

"The same year I joined the hunt." Thalia said and then her eyes widened. "Wait, Percy. How old are you?" She asked me. I actually had to think about that for a second and then I remembered.

"I'm 19, why?" I asked confused. Thalia then turned towards the hunters.

"The last time we did this was 6 years! Wait, back up! Percy, you're 19!? That makes me 25!" Thalia said really surprised. "Never mind, let's get on with the story."

I conjured up a chair in front of the campfire and Artemis sat behind the hunters on another chair.

"Alright girls, what do you want to hear?" I asked. Nobody said anything except for Emily who shyly lifted her hand.

"What do you want to hear, Emily?" I asked.

"What is the story behind you joining the hunt? I didn't think it was possible for males to join the hunt." A flash of pain flew across my eyes and Artemis saw it, but she nodded for me to tell the story. She then entered my mind. The only way for you to get out of your pain is to tell people what happened. They can help you. And I felt her presence leave my mind.

"Alright, I'm going to start from when I left camp. After a little, the story gets a little hard for me to tell, so maybe Thalia or Artemis could pick up on those parts?" I asked. They both nodded and I took a deep breath.

"So here's the story: How I Became The Guardian of the Hunt

A/N: Yay, 3 updates in 4 days! Not too bad. Now that I have a solid build for my story made out in my head, the updates will be fire frequent and lengthy. That's all for now, catch you next time!

Pjo1829 out.


	15. Going Home

Chapter 13:

A/N: There's nothing here

Percy POV

I started with the day Jake arrived at camp and how it all went down. One by one, I went through each of my friends that left me. First Katie, then the Stolls and so on. When explaining, I realized nobody had heard the complete story, not even Artemis. Even she had only heard the summary.

When I got to the part where Clarisse left and Jake walked up and said "You've got nobody", Thalia's hands sparked and Artemis reached for her knives. Wow, they really are protective. Especially Artemis, which makes her even more amazing. Shut up! Stay on topic!

But that was nothing compared to when I relived Annabeth's betrayal, which I was still over. Before I said that, I almost just stopped and my eyes lost all happiness. Artemis entered my mind and gave encouraging advice for me to continue. I took a deep breath and relived the second worst even that ever happened to me.

I explained everything thoroughly about Annabeth saying she would dump me and how Poseidon showed up and congratulated Jake on stealing Annabeth. The hunter's faces contorted into surprise from what Poseidon said and then complete fury.

Suddenly, the smell of ozone got extremely strong and a massive lightning bolt obliterated about a dozen trees behind me. Thalia was standing in front me seething before pulling me into a hug.

"I don't know how somebody could just throw somebody like you away like that. I mean, you went to hell and back with her and you are Poseidon's strongest and best son! How could he just do that?" She said, on the verge of tears. I couldn't go on with the story and started crying into her shoulder.

Artemis just sat in shock at what she had just heard. She knew the betrayal was bad, but how could Poseidon say something like that? And that Athena spawn just play with the feelings of Olympus's greatest hero like that! Artemis knew I couldn't continue with the story. Artemis entered my mind once again.

Should I continue it? She asked, obviously pitying my broken state. I didn't know it at the time, but she really cared about me. I just nodded and walked to sit behind all the hunters while Artemis took my spot at the front. Walking to the back, I heard Phoebe whisper "Are you ok Percy?" I tried to smile but I just couldn't.

"Alright girls. Percy still needs time to get over that. I will continue the story, but it just gets worse." Artemis said sadly and looked at me with sympathy. One of the hunters, I think her name is Atalanta, spoke up.

"Milady, why did that girl break his heart like that? Percy did nothing except love her!" And the other huntresses nodded in agreement. Before Artemis could answer, Thalia blurted out

"Because she's a bitch!" And Atalanta stared wide eyed at her before looking at Artemis, who nodded in agreement. Artemis continued and said something special was going to happen when Percy was going to Annabeth. She asked if any of the girls knew what it was. They all shook their heads.

"He was going to propose to her." Artemis said, causing an uproar and shouts of 'that bitch' and other insults. Artemis looked ready to jump in but kept talking about what happened next. She skipped forward about a year. I dreaded this part of the story. This was literally the worst thing that ever happened to me. Thalia knew what was coming because she started crying and leaned on my shoulder.

"This is probably the worst part of the story." Artemis said.

"How is that even possible? Percy lost all of his friends, got betrayed by the girl he loved, and basically got kicked out of camp!" another huntress I didn't know the name of asked. Artemis shook her head sadly. She told them about the fate of my mom. A fresh wave of tears made their way out of my eyes.

By the end, I just wanted to die and some of the hunters had tears in their eyes, even Phoebe.

"See, girls!" Phoebe shouted. "Another reason to hate that damned camp! They hurt our brother and kicked him out of it!" She said. The hunters all voiced their agreement of how they wronged me and had a new level of hatred for the camp.

Wow, don't you have a nice group of bodyguards. A familiar voice said, making me smile slightly.

The best on Earth I responded, smiling.

Artemis POV

Now that I've heard the whole story, I realized that Percy really is the best male on the planet. He went through more in not even 20 years than anybody should have to go through in their whole life: he fought in two wars, won both, was betrayed by the one he loved the most and watched his mother get killed. To be honest, I think I actually like like Percy. Oh gods! Aphrodite, if you are in my head right now! I could have sworn I just heard a light laugh from in my head…

That camp was already bad, but now that the Poseidon spawn pretty much runs it, it's become 10 times worse. At least that Roman camp is actually acceptable and they have some strong warriors. I need to talk to Percy about something…

Percy POV

There was a flash of light from behind me. I whirled around, both my swords in my hands and my hood concealing most of my face.

"Percy, put Alpha and Omega away." Zeus said, in a cautious voice.

"Just a random question" Thalia said "why did you name your swords that?"

"Because the first letter of the Greek alphabet is Alpha, and that's what I swing first with. And Omega is the last letter, and Omega is the last thing my enemies see." I said, dismissively. I continued "Lord Zeus, what have you come to talk to us about?" I asked, curious.

"I know you will despise this request, but it is more of a command." Zeus started. He didn't want his favorite nephew to suffer more, but he wanted to get ready for the battle against Erebus. He somehow has risen earlier and will get here in a matter of weeks. "You must return to Camp Half-Blood." Zeus said and my eyes burst into flames. I fought to control myself but I hated that camp with every fiber in my body.

Hestia emerged from the bonfire and grabbed my shoulder, calming me and my eyes died down.

"Percy" my mom said "he is rising and you must go back to that damned camp. The Romans are on their way also and I know you want to see your old friends again." I slightly smiled at seeing some of the seven and Nico again. My mom started talking again. "I don't expect or even need you to get along with that camp. I know you like the Romans and they all respect or like you. Plus, there is a little surprise. It has something to do with Nico." She smiled and flashed out.

How did she do that? I wanted to destroy everything and my mom flashes in, talks to me and I'm already happy. She really is the most amazing mom ever. I thought happily.

"Fine." I said to Zeus.

Artemis nodded to her father "We will leave for the camp tomorrow morning." Zeus flashed out and Artemis addressed me and the hunters. "Perseus, I need to talk to you in my tent. Girls, go get some sleep. It's midnight and we leave 7 AM sharp."

3rd Person POV

Percy entered Artemis's tent to find her grabbing her bow and when she turned around, she jumped back.

"How did you get in so quietly?" She asked. Percy stared at her confused but she shook her head and smiled.

"Follow me. I need to talk to you." she said and ran into the woods with Percy on her heels. They stopped about half a mile from camp.

"You know who is rising, and the power he contains, right?" She said, the slightest trace of fear in her voice. Percy nodded gravely. Erebus is the primordial or Darkness and he has the half-formed Tartarus on his side. Artemis looked fearfully at Percy.

"I don't know if Olympus can survive this attack. What if all my hunters die. I will just fade but they will be tortured for eternity! I would lose you too! We may lose this war." She said on the verge of crying over the thought of losing her hunters to Tartarus. Percy felt genuine rage and fury at the thought of what would happen to the hunters.

He hugged her and she buried her head in his chest. He sent relaxing waves into her, another power of Hestia. But it didn't help, she was still scared.

"Don't worry, we will survive. The whole Olympus is a family and we have something worth fighting for: each other and our home. They just want to kill everything and everyone. The won't win. We have each other. I have you." Percy said, already regretting his last sentence. Percy let go of Artemis and she looked up at him. Then, something unexpected happened. Percy kissed Artemis and she kissed back just as passionately.

They pulled back after almost a minute, both their faces the color of strawberries. Percy then said something that surprised him.

"Although I haven't had much luck with this phrase, I think I love you." he said, scared for her response.

"I think I do to." Artemis answered, blushing. They just sat down under a tree, talking about adventures they went on. Percy loved how Artemis's eyes lit up talking about the hunts she went on.

After a while of just enjoying eachother's company, Percy looked up and gasped.

"It's 3 AM! We've been talking for 3 hours!" Artemis looked alarmed and grabbed Percy's hand and flashed them to camp. Artemis ran to her tent and Percy ran to his, trying to get as much sleep as possible.

The Next Day

Artemis woke the next day to find Thalia shaking her.

"Where were you yesterday night? After you said to sleep, I came to your tent to ask something and you weren't there. Where were you?" Thalia asked. Artemis blushed slightly and Thalia noticed. She thought for a second and then it dawned on her.

"Ohhhh! You were with Percy!" She said, smirking evilly. Artemis was about to threaten her not to tell, but Thalia stopped her. She then explained how she saw what happened in the infirmary, and Artemis blushed furiously, but she was glad she didn't have to lie to Thalia.

When Artemis left the tent, the hunters were already at the table. They were eating eggs with bacon while Percy sat between Emily and Thalia eating blue pancakes.

Percy looked up to see Artemis walk up to the table and sit at the head, which was empty before she got there. Percy waved from the end and snapped. Another plate of eggs and bacon appeared in front of her. She never are much bacon, but when she tried his, her eyes lit up. Percy smiled and watched the huntresses eat.

After breakfast, they all joined hands and Artemis teleported them to the borders of camp half blood. Percy stared down at the camp with nothing but hate in his eyes.

"Home sweet fucking home!" He said, his words dripping with malice.

A/N: I was supposed to update yesterday but something happened with the website and it wouldn't let me. But whatever, it's here now. I've gotten 4 chapters in about 6 days, which I think is pretty good. Tell me what you think so far. Please review.

Pjo1829 out


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 14:

A/N: It took a while for me to think about how Percy should return. It had to be something really cool and kinda flashy, couldn't be anything normal. Here's my best shot.

At Camp Half-Blood Borders

Third Person

Percy whispered something to Artemis and flew off into the orange sky, which looked especially bright today. Artemis ushered the girls into the camp, much to their protest. Artemis didn't want to go, but she had to.

Chiron came to greet them.

"Welcome to camp, Lady Artemis. We are meeting in the amphitheater. Most Olympians are already there, only you and Hermes are not there." Artemis nodded and Chiron trotted to the amphitheater with Artemis and her hunters behind her.

When they arrived, most campers were already there, with that bratty Jake in the front row. Thalia realized how easily she could reach out and slug him across the face.

The Roman demigods were a few rows behind the Greeks, making sure there was space between them and the Greeks. There were frequent glares directed at the Greeks from Percy's old friends. Artemis flashed to the center of the amphitheater and the hunters just stood at the side.

Jake, being the dumbass he is, decided to try to command the hunters.

"Why don't you sit down, or do you really think you are better than me." The hunters just sneered at him, which made Jake angrier.

"I'm telling you to sit down. So do it, I run this place!" Thalia's, along with all the hunters, hand was already on the hilt of one of her hunting knives. Jake saw her and and laughed.

"Put your knives away. I have an actual sword" he said and pulled a pen out of his pocket. It was Anaklusmos! The hunters gasped, none louder than Thalia.

"Where. Did. You. Get. That?" Thalia said, her voice rising with every word. Jason heard the commotion and waved the Romans at the quickly escalating situation. They watched with interest and even the gods watched, curious what would happen.

Artemis was sure Thalia would knock this boy down a peg, and Poseidon thought Jake would show that hunter her place. Jake snickered and addressed her question.

"I stole it from my stupid half brother the day before he left! He's probably dead somewhere halfway around the world. If he is, good riddance!" Just then, Thalia lost it. She shot a lightning bolt at Jake. It hit him square in the chest and he went soaring back into a couple crates. The Romans burst out laughing.

After his little "slaves" pulled him out of the wreckage, he was still smoking and sparks were dancing across his clothes.

"How dare you do that to my son!" Poseidon roared. He surged forward and grabbed Thalia by the neck. There was an ear piercing scream which caused everybody to look up, except Thalia who was struggling in Poseidon's grip. Artemis was trying to get to Thalia but she was being held back by both Zeus and Hades because they thought Poseidon was too strong.

The figure came down, hurtling through the sky at extreme speeds. The fire around the figure, the wings and the scream gave it the impression of a massive Phoenix. The figure was suddenly in front of Poseidon. The wings quickly retracted into the figure's back. It kicked Poseidon's hand that was holding Thalia. Thalia fell to the ground gasping for air and Artemis ran to her side, making sure she was alright.

The figure and Poseidon were both glaring at each other, although you couldn't see the figure's eyes. Suddenly, the mysterious man's arm shot out and his hand locked around Poseidon's throat. He pulled him close and whispered something in his ear, but everyone heard exactly what he said.

"Don't you ever touch one of my sisters again or I swear on Chaos I will make you fade." He said angrily. He then threw Poseidon back 20 feet. Poseidon jumped up and his trident appeared in his hands. The man's back was to him, so Poseidon stabbed at his back.

Then things happened so fast, almost nobody saw it. Artemis jumped at Poseidon in anger, Hestia shot a massive fireball at Poseidon, and the man's wings cocooned around him so the trident bounced off.

"Poseidon!" Hestia roared "if you ever touch my son again, I will kill you!" She yelled. Artemis was still fuming after what he did to Thalia.

Zeus rubbed his temples. "Now that Poseidon's stupid act was shut down, can we get to the business at hand?" Everybody nodded and Poseidon sat in a corner healing his burn wounds.

"Now, this man here is the first ever guardian of the hunters to actually be accepted by the hunt. He will be the temporary leader of both camps." Zeus explained. By that time, Jake had woken back up.

"Why is that weakling the leader? I'm so much stronger than him!" He said arrogantly. Every god except Poseidon glared at him like they wanted to smite him, which they all did. Zeus told Jake to shut up so he could keep explaining.

"Now, most of you know this guardian. He is friends with a lot of you from Camp Jupiter." Zeus said. "And he holds a grudge against many of you from Camp Half-Blood." He finished. Annabeth sat next to Jake, she was still dating him. Annabeth looked deep in thought before answering.

"There is only one person that can be, but he was kicked out and replaced." She said obliviously. There were some growls from the Roman group, knowing exactly who she was talking about. The man decided to make his presence known. He had a mental conversation and Zeus nodded. He stepped forward and flicked back his hood.

"As stupid as ever, 'Wise Girl'" said Percy. There was a lot of gasping after Percy put his hood down. Annabeth ran forward, as if she expected a hug from Percy. The hunters and Percy acted instantly. He had Omega leveled at her throat, stopping her instantly and all the hunters had their bows aimed at her.

"Why can't I hug my friend?" She said with disgust directed at the hunters. Percy laughed humorlessly.

"Coming from the bitch that cheated on me the day I was going to propose to you!" He spat.

"Come on! Get over it! That was over a year ago!" She said, whining. Percy was tempted to just smack her, but he didn't forget his morals of not hitting a girl unless she was a monster, which Annabeth almost was considered. Thalia gritted her teeth.

"Shut up Annabitch! Percy almost killed himself after you betrayed him like that! Get back to your deadbeat new boyfriend!" She yelled. Jake decided to rush in with Percy's sword.

"Don't talk to her like that!" He yelled and stupidly charged. Percy grabbed his hand, pulled him towards himself and kneed him in the stomach, causing him to ball up on the floor. Percy ripped the sword from his grasp.

"This is mine, you asshead" he said, before walking away. He then turned to Artemis.

"Milady, we already know about what is coming so can we go settle in the cabin?" Percy asked. Artemis nodded and smiled at him, happy he took the sword back that Zoe technically gave him. Before leaving, Percy looked at the Roman group and saluted. They all did the same and shouted in unison

"Ave Praetor!" Percy smiled, happy they still thought of him as praetor. Percy entered the minds of the 7 (minus Annabeth), Nico and Reyna with the same message

Zeus's fist, 8 sharp and the he spread his wings and flew to the camp, where the hunters already were.

Percy POV

Poseidon and his son are getting really annoying now… And I thought they were bad a year ago… The hunters and I were all in Artemis's cabin fighting over what bunk we get, so I took the one in the front next to the door. I needed front row seats to this fight.

When I say fight, I mean actual fights. They were sparring with their knives over bunks. Whoever got hurt, I healed as best I could and finally they settled into their bunks which took almost an hour. I shared my bunk with Thalia, whose bed was above mine.

Artemis walked in about 15 minutes after all the bunks were sorted out. She was actually surprised to find all the hunters organized and none of them seriously injured. There was usually one who needed medical help.

"Wow, Percy. You got them sorted out really fast! And how are they not hurt?" She asked. I explained how I healed them and she looked at me appreciatively. She told us about how she and the other gods explained the situation to the other demigods.

The she looked at me "don't you want to see some of your old friends?" She asked. I nodded, and told her how we already had plans tonight to meet. She nodded and addressed the hunters.

"Let's go destroy all the camp's dummies!" She said evilly. The hunters cheered and rushed off to the training arena. Artemis stayed behind with me and we both sat down on my bed.

"Where will you be staying?" And then I realized how stupid I was. She just stared at me like Do you realize what you just said?

"I'm staying in my palace, dumbass" she said, thought I knew she didn't mean it. I changed the subject.

"Remember last night?" I asked, just curious for her reaction.

"Yes, and I don't regret anything and meant everything I said." She told me. Gods, I knew I loved her. She softly kissed me, but it quickly escalated from there. She pushed me down on the bed and straddled me. She leaned down and I kissed her deeply. She did the same. My hand made its way into the back of her top. I traced her backbone, causing her to shiver. We both continued, oblivious to everything around us.

From outside, an invisible daughter of Athena watched everything that happened.

Annabeth POV

Percy won't be mine because of those annoying hunters. I don't like Jake anymore, he's getting so annoying and clingy. I want to get Percy back. The only way to do that is to force him and that moon goddess apart first. And it's going to be a little harder because they are pretty much on first base.

Let's see what the hunters think of him being in love with a maiden goddess. I will get Percy back! I sprinted towards the training area.

3rd Person POV

The hunters were flawlessly working together to literally obliterate the expert-level automatons made by the Hephaestus cabin as both Greek and Roman demigods watched in awe. After the last one was gone, the hunters ran into the forest and Annabeth ran up behind them. Thalia looked at her with disgust

"What do you want?!" She spat. Annabeth arched an eyebrow.

"I just came to tell you something you probably didn't know."

"Then say it!" She said.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "Artemis and Percy are dating. They were making out in your little cabin!" Annabeth smirked at the hunter's shocked expressions. "Do what you wish with that information." And she sprinted off. Thalia smirked in Annabeth's direction and turned to the hunters.

"Good job girls, we got her. Now we can actually talk about that!" And they started squealing like the Aphrodite girls. There were a lot of "I knew they liked each other!" And "they're perfect together!" Thalia thought it was nice that they were happy for Percy and Artemis. Thalia was especially happy that Percy found somebody who would never break his heart.

"I wonder if they're still there!" Emily said. She was getting more and more comfortable with the hunters since Percy was helping her. The hunters all squealed again and they all sprinted to the door and became silent. Thalia smiled at the sight she saw: Artemis was cuddled into Percy's embrace and they were both asleep. She whispered to the hunters.

"Come in very quietly. No noise!" She said. They piled into the room, trying to hold in the giggles.

"Go get some water in a bucket!" Thalia said. Phoebe ran to the cabin bathroom and filled a jug with water. She quietly walked up to the two and threw the water.

They both screamed and jumped off the bed. The hunters collapsed laughing and both Artemis and Percy turned the color of tomatoes.

"So, did you have an eventful evening?" Thalia asked, wiggling her eyebrows. They turned ever redder, if that was possible.

"Don't worry, we already know you like each other! It's sooo obvious!" Phoebe said and the hunters all nodded, still giggling. Percy sighed in relief.

"Good, I'm so happy I won't have to lie about that to you girls." He said and they beamed at him.

"Percy, it's 7:40! We were there for two and a half hours! Get to Zeus's fist!" Percy nodded and went to take a quick shower. Afterwards, he forgot the hunters were in the room and walked into the main room of the cabin with just a towel. Percy turned red again and Artemis couldn't help but blush at his body.

The hunters looked at him weird and shooed him out of the room, but not before Thalia said

"Annabeth doesn't know what she missed!" Causing more laughs from the hunters. Percy came back out wearing a sleeveless shirt that his robes somehow transformed into when he came back out.

"Bye girls!" He said, before running to Zeus's fist. He got there at exactly 7:59 and looked around to see if they showed up. He heard movement behind him. He turned to find a big pile of nothing. Then, from behind, he was hit from behind by something that seemed like a freight train. Before he could get back up, there was a foot on his back and then a deep voice from behind him.

"The great Perseus Jackson!"

A/N: I like writing cliff hangers. Thank you for all the reviews last chapter. Although the it may not seem like it, they actually make me write the chapter "faster". Basically, the more reviews I get, the faster I update. So if you're reading this, please review (but don't spam it). Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)

Pjo1829 out


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 15:

A/N: Alright, people really want to know what happened to Percy and who hit him and all that good stuff, so I decided to write this much earlier than I was planning to. This was supposed to be posted on Thursday but I'm posting earlier. Thank you guys for all the reviews! Keep it up, I love reading them. Enjoy the chapter :)

Percy POV

WHAT JUST HIT ME!? I thought in pain.

"The great Perseus Jackson." A deep voice said from behind me, after pinning me to the ground with his foot.

From behind me, there was silence and I was just about to jump up and attack whoever was behind me before the weight on my back left me and I heard roars of laughter from behind me.

I got up and brushed myself off, realizing what had happened. I turned around smirking to see Reyna, Nico and the other 5 of the 7 rolling on the floor laughing their asses off. They all jumped up and we embraced in a group hug.

After a minute, we untangled ourselves but Nico grabbed my arm a second longer as if he was making sure I was actually back. I thought everything was fine before I was back on the ground due to being hit by a fireball, a lightning bolt and an elephant.

"A whole year Percy!?" Jason yelled, the anger already fading after seeing Percy return. Next was Leo with a false look of anger on his face, to which I smirked.

"You left me train those pathetic campers by myself." He said, now smiling. "It wasn't too hard, because I'm so awesome!" He said in the voice I missed from the Argo II. Both Hazel, Piper and Reyna all kissed me on the cheek and said welcome back.

Jason went to itch his ear when I noticed something on his hand. I looked around and each of them had one, even Leo, Reyna and Nico.

"So, you guys have been busy while I was gone…" I said with a glint in my eye. They all just looked confused so I pointed to my ring finger. They all blushed and then I turned to Leo.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" I asked, honestly curious.

"I hope you remember me, Perseus." A voice said from behind me. I spinned quickly, to see Calypso emerge from between some trees. She hugged me and went to stand next to the smiling Leo.

"And how about you Nico?" I asked to see him look quickly at Reyna. I took a step back. "No way! How in the Hades did you get with Reyna?!" I said and they both blushed. Nico explained how he knew he really liked her after their adventure of transporting the Athena Parthenos. When Nico went to live at Camp Jupiter, one thing led to another and here they are.

I shook my head in disbelief. Just then, a question popped into my head and I smiled evilly.

"I need to ask you guys something about getting engaged with each other." And I smirked again. "How many of you already did it? Don't act like you didn't and just tell me." They all looked at me, knowing exactly what I was talking about. It turns out, the only ones who had done it (A/N: I mean had sex, if you didn't get it) were Jason and Piper, which wasn't surprising to me, and Leo and Calypso, which actually surprised me. But I would have been really surprised if Nico had since he's only 17 and a half while Reyna is 20. Now that we had that out of the way, there was still one unanswered question.

"What the Hades hit me in the back?! It hurt like a bitch!" I said. To that, Nico smirked and snapped his fingers.

Ms O'Leary bounded out of a shadow and knocked me over and started licking me all over. After we finished all of our little introductions, we got to the good parts; exchanging stories.

We told each other, mostly me, what we did while I was missing. I explained about what happened to my mom, to which I teared up. Jason sensed my extreme discomfort so he changed the topic.

"So, Percy. How did you end up as THE guardian of the hunters? I thought they would have killed you by now." To which he got a smack in the back of the head, courtesy of Piper. I explained what happened, from Chaos appearing to me going into a coma to Hestia adopting me and those new superpowers I got. When I was done, they all stared at me in awe while Nico snorted.

"Just what you need: even cooler powers!" He said.

Piper was now much more powerful than she was a year ago. Her mom had taught her so much more in helping others with their love and seeing if two people liked each other. She knew Percy already liked somebody, but had no idea who it could be. She knew it wasn't Annabeth, gods know what happened to her after the war with Gaea. She became such a bitch.

"So, Percy. Who's your new girlfriend?" Piper asked slyly and I turned really red. Piper's face held a look of success, like she figured out a problem or, in this case, found out I liked somebody. Everybody's eyes were on me and all I did was just sit there.

"Come on, Percy. We answered your question now you have to answer mine!" Hazel said, wanting to know who I was dating now. I was really tempted to just sit there quietly, but then I realized that these 7 people were the ones I trusted above anybody else I knew and they were right; they answered my question so I have to answer theirs. Right before I could tell them, the alarms around camp Half-Blood sounded.

We all rushed to the border to find an army of about a thousand monsters with a Titan leading them: Perses the Titan of Destruction.

"Well well, it seems the demigods have joined forces" he said, noticing the Roman armour in the army of demigods. "No matter, you will be destroyed by my master anyway." He said, sneering.

"Oh, even the hunters are here! What a party! How long can you last without your most powerful demigod? Perseus Jackson is dead, my master confirmed it." He said, oblivious to me sneaking behind the enemy.

We had about 700 demigods altogether, so we could easily take these monsters but I wanted a minimum amount of casualties. While Perses ranted about me being dead, I quietly killed a drakon with Alpha through its skull. It dissolved silently.

Suddenly, my hands glowed a mixture of blue and purple and Chaos spoke into my mind.

"Your powers take about two hours to recharge, just a heads up" and he was gone. I smirked and decided to make my presence known, but he wouldn't know it was me. I need to make sure they think I'm dead until the right time.

I ran back about 200 feet and sprinted to the back of the first monster and then jumped almost 20 feet into the air. The first time it was scary, but this time it was exhilarating.

I landed in the middle of all the monsters, utterly obliterating almost 600 of them, leaving only 400-ish and a surprised Titan who looked in my direction.

"Who the Tartarus are you!?" He yelled, a little fear laced in his voice.

"Your destroyer." I said and charged the army. The demigods charged at the front of the army and Perses retreated to the center while the monsters charged both at me and the demigods. I unsheathed Riptide (wow, it's been a while) and slashed at the first hellhound, cutting it in half. A massive hellhound charged me. It felt as if it was Ms. O'Leary and I hesitated it, only to get slashed across the chest from its claws.

"Focus Percy! These are not Ms. O'Leary!" And I ran back at it and climbed on its back. It bucked repeatedly but I slammed my sword into its maw, instantly killing it. I rushed a trio of dracaena and quickly decapitated all three of them. I was a demon on the battlefield, decapitating dracaena, stabbing the eyes of Cyclopes and gutting hellhounds.

In a matter of minutes, there was only a handful of loosely assembled monsters surrounding Perses. We made quick work of them and made a circle around Perses. He looked around in anger that his army was destroyed so quickly, with so few casualties on the demigods: one dead, three major injuries and seven minor ones.

I entered the circle.

"Come on, Perses. Can you handle one measly demigod?" I said. He growled menacingly but I just watched him unfazed. My hood was still up so all he saw was me smirking at him. He charged with his spear and slashed at me wildly, which I ducked under. Training with Thalia really made me better at going against people who use spears.

This time, I swung experimentally at his midsection. He blocked with ease and I increased the speed of my attacks exponentially. I switched between slashes at his head, stomach and legs until I got a feel for his fight style, which was poor for a Titan.

I exaggerated a swing at his legs. He kicked my arm, which really hurt by the way, and swiped at my stomach. I grinned and pulled the sword up just in time to hit the weak middle section of his spear, snapping it instantly. I started slashing wildly, giving him cuts all over his body which he failed to block with his little stick.

The demigods watched with amusement, with the hunters infront of them snickering about how weak he was. Perses got angry and swung his stick at one of the hunters: Emily. It made a sickening crunch and Percy saw only red. A couple of hunters ran to Emily's form on the ground, along with two Apollo girls.

Percy dropped his sword and grabbed Perses by the throat and pulled out one of his hunting knives. He slammed it into Perses's stomach, turning it 360 degrees before pulling it out and stabbing it into his chest. Perses roared and I let go of his throat.

His breathing was labored but he choked out a laugh.

"Stupid demigod! If you kill me, my master Erebus will raise me again with the help of Tartarus. Plus, you need a god to kill me, you can't do it yourself anymore." He said. At that moment, Artemis appeared next to Percy and sneered.

"And that's why I'm here!" She said. And I smiled sadistically.

"Oh I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to make you fade!" I said evilly. Perses spluttered.

"But, what is Artemis doing here? The ancient laws forbid you from helping demigods!" He said. A pitch black portal opened 50 feet above the demigods. Chaos stepped out, floating.

"I wrote those laws and I can change them if I want to. I thought you knew that grandson" he said grandson with disgust. Chaos nodded to me and Artemis and walked back through the portal and it disappeared behind him.

"Now, where were we?" I continued. I pulled Alpha and Omega out, jamming each one into a shoulder, causing him to erupt in screams of pain. I pulled Riptide out of his chest, causing ichor to pour out in waves.

I turned to the demigods "You might want to turn away for this part." And some of them paled and went back into the camp. I stabbed Riptide into his family jewels causing him to howl in pain and all the male demigods flinch unwillingly. Artemis watched me with sick fascination, no doubt thinking how I could be so cruel.

"You hurt one of my sisters. Your presence will never be seen on this earth again!" I turned to Artemis.

"Do the honors, please" and she obliged, and stabbed him through the neck with her hunting knife. His form began to fade and I walked up to him. Just before he left the world forever, I pulled down my hood.

His eyes widened and his last words were "But you're supposed to be dead!" I smirked and looked at the spot he faded from.

"But I feel very much alive." I said to it. All of the demigods cheered and ran back through the borders, recounting the battle and how many monsters they killed. I smiled at the younger demigods fighting over who killed more, remembering when I would do that when I was friends with Annabeth.

Oh yeah, she seems happier that Jake was one of the three major injuries. She's such a bitch, dumping him when he needed her most. Even I felt a little bad for him. After we checked on Emily, who was asleep and healing from a concussion, we excused ourselves from the hunters. But not before Thalia embarrassed us by saying

"Nothing over PG-13. Yet, anyway." Causing us to blush and the hunters to roar with laughter. Artemis grabbed my hand and we went to Zeus's fist.

"I want to show you a place that I always go when I'm stressed, which has been a lot lately with this looming war." She teleported us to a ledge of a cliff. There were no clouds in the sky, just the moon and behind us was a lush forest with dark green trees.

"There is never clouds in the sky here and the sound of the nearby rapids always calms me for some reason." I nodded in agreement to her explanation. Just sitting here with Artemis, staring at the moon and listening to the running water relaxed me almost as much as my mom could. I turned to Artemis and kissed her and she kissed back.

It heated up quickly and we ended up in the same position as yesterday. After a while, she just pushed her forehead against mine and kissed me softly. She cuddled into my arms and we fell asleep on the ledge. The last thing I thought before I fell asleep was

"Gods of Olympus, I love her!"

A/N: Aaaand, here's the next chapter. Please review telling me what you think. My chapters are progressively getting longer and I think that's a good thing. Hope you enjoyed and catch you next time

Pjo1829 out


	18. Kidnapped

Chapter 16:

A/N: Why are you reading this note

3rd Person

Percy woke to a sight he could get used to: auburn hair sprawled across his chest and Artemis smiling in her sleep.

"Morning, beautiful." He said quietly. Artemis shook her head as Percy tried to get up.

"I don't want to wake up! 5 more minutes!" She whined and buried her head into his chest.

"Did I just hear the goddess of the hunt whining about waking up?" Percy asked smirking. She jumped up, slapped him and then kissed him.

"Shut up." And she grabbed his hand and warped to camp. They appeared in Artemis's cabin, startling the girls. There were a bunch of screams which caused Artemis and Percy to laugh.

"Since you already know, we need to work with these campers to protect Earth from complete and utter destruction." Artemis said. "So try not to kill any of them. As long as they don't die, I really don't care what you do." She finished. There was a wave of grinning and evil smirks that made Percy happy he was their ran off, leaving Artemis and Percy in the cabin.

"Well, there's a war council on Olympus between the Olympians in like 5 minutes so I should get going. Bye Percy." Artemis said. He kissed her and she warped away. Percy sighed. He had a few hours to do whatever he wanted to.

Maybe I could figure out my other power thing.. Percy thought to himself. And then he had an idea. Since he was now a hunter with the blessing of Artemis, maybe he could actually shoot a bow! He got excited and ran to the equipment tent set up by the Romans, who waved as he ran past.

He quickly got a standard bow and around 25 arrows and flew far into the forest. Percy took about 20 minutes setting up various targets. There were 10 in all, progressively getting harder. The first was a tree and the last was half of a leaf. He took a deep breath and picked the bow off the ground.

Percy 9 of the 25 arrows at superhuman, which he was, speed. All 9 of them hit their targets. Now, only the final one was left. The other 9 were all 50 feet away and not too small targets. The last one, a leaf only an inch tall, was 150 feet away. Percy took aim carefully, surprised at his new prowess at the bow.

There was a crunch of a foot crashing down on leaves behind him, but he didn't care. He thought it was Thalia or one of his other sisters trying to prank him. He dismissed it, determined to hit the target. Just as he let the arrow fly, he was hit on the side of the head by a massive club and he heard a deep growling besides him. As Percy's eyes closed, fading into unconsciousness, he felt blood flowing down his face and heard a voice he hoped he would never hear again.

"Take him back to the base." Said the unmistakable, harsh voice of Kronos, sending a shiver down Percy's spine. He tried fighting, but his limbs wouldn't work and Percy slumped forward. Something grabbed him by both of his hands and dragged him off.

Back at Camp, Thalia POV

The training area was a perfect place to mess with those campers, especially Jake. He thought he was such a big shot and the best swordsman in history. I still don't understand how a son of Poseidon could end up so rotten. He was the complete opposite of Percy.

When Jake first walked in, he looked so smug because he was being trailed by Annabitch and some Aphrodite girls. He tore up some rubber dummies with his new sword: a gift from his dad, but I knew he didn't deserve it. Every time he destroyed a dummy, the girls cheered while Annabeth sat in a corner obviously deep in thought for some reason. Jake looked pleased with himself but his smug smile quickly changed with Phoebe's great suggestion.

"Little boy, why don't you try fighting another person for a change instead of inanimate objects." She sneered at him. Jake scowled and tramped over. He looked her up and down.

"You won't be much of a challenge, since you're just a girl." He said. I expected Phoebe to run him through with her extremely long hunting knife (almost 3 feet). But instead all she did was scoff.

"Not me, I meant her." And she pointed to Emily, surprising me and the 9 other hunters gathered around. I had no clue where the others were. Emily looked around shyly, just as surprised as the other hunters. I, personally, knew the other hunters didn't really care much about Emily and I didn't really like that. I felt a sort of sister connection to her.

I decided to give her some encouragement.

"Come on Emily! You are one of the hunters and we never back down from a challenge, especially from a boy like him!" I said to her. The other hunters joined in, giving encouragement to her to fight Jake. Jake just stood there, smirking at the scene.

"My opponent is a little girl!" He thought to himself. He pulled out his sword and walked in front of Emily, who was pulling her bow out and nocking an arrow.

"You're going to be in the infirmary for a while." He said cockily and my hand itched towards my can of mace. Emily was only 9 and she didn't even know who her godly parent was yet! If Phoebe doesn't kill him then I will! Emily backed away and Jake walked to the back of the arena.

Phoebe was the "referee" for this fight and she shouted "Go!" And Jake charged and Emily aimed her first arrow. She fired but it had no power and it bounced off Jake's sword. He smirked and swiped at her right arm.

Emily rolled under it and ran to the side, aiming another arrow at him. This time, it found its mark. The arrow grazed the size of Jake's leg and he yelled in pain.

"This over dramatic idiot!" I thought to myself, angry but was surprised that Emily wasn't doing too bad against this idiot. One of Jake's little friends (an Ares camper) tried to jump in, only to be tackled by Reyna who had come from the Roman temporary camp to watch.

Jake threw his sword and the flat hit Emily in the forehead, which still wasn't completely healed from the hit by Perses. The hunters gasped and Phoebe was about to step in to end the fight. Emily clearly could not go on, her head obviously too hurt. Jake then broke the most ancient rule when fighting: never attack an opponent when they are down.

He surged forward, aiming his foot at her back only to be hit by a rhino; an actual rhino. Dust flew everywhere, but when it finally settled everybody saw Frank holding Jake by the collar of his shirt a few feet off the ground.

In the last almost year-and-a-half, Frank had become much, much stronger and fit nicely into his rank as praetor of the 12th Legion.

"The one thing you never do" he said in a dead serious tone "is attack an opponent when they are down! Especially in the presence of a Roman!" He said as he threw him across the arena. At the entrance of the arena, Zeus flashed in with a grinning Mars next to him.

Everybody in the room knelt while I just waved.

"Hi dad!" I said and he smiled and nodded at me. He then turned to Frank.

"A true son of Rome and your father. You should know your father is proud of everything you have done for your Legion and those quests over the last year." Zeus said and Mars flashed a look of pride before warping away.

"And I also wanted to personally thank you for protecting my daughter from that Poseidon spawn." He said with disgust and everybody gasped. He was Emily's father! I was the most surprised but it also answered some questions. That explained the connection I had to her.

Emily approached Zeus and he smiled down at her.

"Are you really my dad?" She asked and he nodded. She hugged him tightly and ran back to the hunters. Zeus turned to address the crowd.

"All of you must be ready for the looming threat. He is coming quickly!" Zeus said ominously. There was a sound similar to a firecracker popping above the training area. The next thing any of us knew was Hermes fell through the ceiling of the arena, obviously out of breath.

"Percy...Gone...Dead?...Shot...He...Coming!" And his head hit the ground and he disappeared. Zeus looked like he saw somebody brutally murdered. He looked around the room darkly.

"Our guardian, Perseus Jackson, may have been killed and the threat is closer than we think." He said and I made a choking sound. Percy couldn't be dead! He just got back! I thought to myself. Praying to every god I know, I hoped he was still alive and that Hermes was just mistaken.

Zeus turned to Reyna and Frank. "Gather your troops and meet us by the border. Thalia, get all of your hunters." He then turned to the campers.

"Grab your armor and cabin mates and get to the borders! I must bring ALL of the Olympians. We don't know who is on their way right now." Zeus said, and he flashed out. We went outside to see all demigod's nightmares come to life. There were literally thousands of monsters massed around the borders with the immortal I never wanted to see again at the center: Kronos.

"Well, hello there! Look around at your little camp one last time! It will be the last time you see it before it is destroyed and you are dead!" He said, speaking to the general demigods staring at him.

"Percy, we need you now more than ever!" I thought to myself. Kronos yelled a battle cry and monsters flooded in by the dozen. This may be the final battle of my life!

A/N: Aaaand, another chapter done. Sorry for taking over a week but I needed to get some schoolwork done. I can promise multiple updates a week when summer finally starts. Only 11 more days! I hope you enjoyed! Please review what you thought of this!

Pjo1829 out


	19. The Other Guardians

Chapter 17: The Other Guardians

Percy POV

"Wake up, Jackson!" Said the unmistakable voice of Kronos and it jerked me out of my already-fading dream. I was sitting in the corner of a massive room (atleast 40 feet high) that was obviously underground. It had earthen walls that looked to be on the verge of collapsing inward. My eyes widened and I tried moving, but my hands were tied behind my back.

"Yes, it's really unstable in here. Don't worry, you won't be around when it collapses within the next few hours. This was Gaea's underground base before she was defeated." Kronos laughed. "While I rid the earth of those pesky demigods, my nephew will interrogate you." He said nephew like an insult. Kronos vanished and something lumbered across the room from a door I didn't notice before.

Prometheus walked over to me without a word. He reached out and slapped me. I laughed, now that I was stronger than before I left, I barely felt that. He glared and slugged me on the other side of my face and a bruise already started forming.

"Now, Perseus… You will cooperate. I need to know everything the Olympians know about Erebus's plans to take over the world. We already know his dad, Chaos, is helping you brats. What else is there to it?" He said. I sat silently against the wall. Prometheus punched me again, blackening my cheek even more. It was really starting to hurt. But I wouldn't answer anything and honestly, there was nothing to tell him so I should stay quiet anyway.

Prometheus growled and pulled out a wicked sharp knife out of a sheath. I could feel the evil, dangerous power of the knife. It obviously had some other uses than killing things with it.

"This knife is one of a kind. It can send you straight to Tartarus's special prison for specific things that he hates the most. Only about 10 monsters are there, anyway." He said. "Now, are we going to talk, or will I have to use this? Also, a single touch burns almost seven times as much as taking a swim in the Styx." He said, grinning evilly.

I still sat quietly. Granted, the knife was a little scary, just a little though. I decided to lead him into believing I would tell him something before there was a sharp 'ping!' from the room Prometheus came through. It sounded similar to a hammer striking an anvil. There were a few shrieks and a dracaena stumbled through the doors, her legs on fire but she didn't seem to care.

"Those… the people from the other world are here like you said! They are destroying every guard we have!" She said and she collapsed, obviously dead. Prometheus growled.

"This isn't over!" He said to me and ran into the other room to fight whatever those people were. Chaos entered my mind

"Those people are from the other Universe. I helped them and their Traveler kill off all of Erebus's leftover armies." He said. "When they get here, they will be followed by two titans. You will know what to do." And he left my mind. There was the sound of a scuffle, probably Prometheus, and it went silence.

The door flew off its weak hinges. Something jumped in, moving so fast I could barely follow it. The figure was coated in blue lightning, sparks dancing across its body. It was holding two blue hunting knives and seemed to warp around, swinging at imaginary enemies. It teleported over to me and cut me free.

The second figure to come through the door and I thought, for a second, that he was Hyperion. His armour was all orange like fire and it seemed to move through his veins. He was holding a flaming hammer in each hand that made Leo's look like toothpicks. As he ran towards me, he left a trail of fire in his wake.

The third figure was literally emanating lightning. It was floating a foot off the ground with lightning shooting almost ten feet from its hands. The feet of the figure created a 5-foot radius that sent out a powerful shockwave every few seconds. All three of them ran next to me and turned back to the door. I knew what to do.

Another deep rumble emanated from near the door frame. Something punched a hole through the wall right next to the door and jumped through. Me and the figure with the blue swords spoke in unison.

"There's a door right there, dumbass!" And looked at each other for a second in shock. The second Titan dropped down from the ceiling right next to the first. It was Epimetheus, the Titan of Afterthought, and Menoetius, the Titan of Violent Actions and Rash Decisions. I found it surprising both of them were the brothers of Prometheus.

I could tell Epimetheus wanted to talk first, but he was obviously angry his brother was killed by the three figures standing next to me. Menoetius, on the other hand, charged. On instinct, I thrust my hands on either side of me to create that purple bubble shield.

Being the bubble seemed to increase my senses and strength. It's kind of like a blessing… All four of us charged to meet him. He was literally obliterated. He swung his broadsword at the hammer guy to get a knife swipe across the face. Menoetius turned towards the one with the blades only to have his back charred and smoking, courtesy of lightning and fire. I pulled out Alpha and Omega and buried them in his neck and sternum respectively.

He yelled, slowly dissolving back to Tartarus but I couldn't let that happen. I touched his forehead and a silver beam enveloped him, sending him straight to Chaos's prison. He taught me that a couple days ago.

Epimetheus watched with shock before sighing. "He really did live up to his name as a rash Titan…" He then leveled his spear and advanced slowly. I decided to make this quick because Kronos was probably already at the camp killing people. I pulled out both of my guns and filled his head with bullet holes.

"Ewwwww!" The figure with the knives yelled when he saw Epimetheus's head after I used both clips. I walked up and tapped his forehead. He promptly disappeared.

"Alright, it's time for introductions!" Said the blade guy. He was no longer covered in lightning, and neither were the other two people. The blade guy introduced himself as Cayde. He was some type of robot but when I called him that he groaned and said

"I'm an Exo! Not a robot!" So I just nodded trying not to smirk at him. The fire guy was named Zavala and seemed much more serious than Cayde. He was extremely well built, the type of person you would NOT want to see in a dark alley. He had blue skin and I resisted the urge to call him a smurf because he would probably crush me.

He was the leader of the three and had the same abilities as me, but I knew I didn't have the fire hammer thing. Cayde beckoned him over and they were deep in conversation about 10 feet behind me.

The last person was named Ikora Rey and she looked similar to Hazel, except Ikora didn't have hair. I didn't think it was possible, but she seemed more serious than Zavala. She was the no-nonsense person who hated all jokes told in her presence. It made sense why Zavala was the leader: he wasn't too serious nor was he too casual

The other two walked over to us with grave looks. Zavala looked at me.

"The Titan Kronos has marched with an army of about 1900 on your camp. They are killing off your soldiers and we need to go help them." I nodded and he grabbed me and Cayde and Ikora and we warped away.

Camp Half-Blood

We emerged on the hill overlooking the battle. Campers lay dead on the ground, along with piles of monster dust. There was no formations anywhere. It was complete mayhem. I even spotted a couple Olympians in the midst of the battle: Ares and Frank were obliterating the right flank of the army but it wasn't enough.

I thought Frank was doing good until I saw Nico with his dad. They were literally reaping monsters' souls and sending them into cracks. Nico had his own smaller Helm of Darkness, deeming him Prince of the Underworld. It still wasn't enough.

The left flank was overpowering the campers and slowly pinching the Romans who were holding their own in the center. In a matter of minutes, the Romans and the rest of the campers would be surrounded. Where were the hunters, and where was Kronos?

I got both answers at once. Kronos was off to the side fighting all the hunters at once. They were in the trees, shooting arrows he blocked and there was a wide ring around him of them trying to jab him. I saw Thalia jump out of a tree and summon a lightning bolt to stoke him down.

It hit him and Kronos fell. Thalia chose that moment to jump in with her spear only to be surprised when Kronos jumped up instantly. He turned faster than anybody could follow and impaled Thalia through the chest on his scythe. I let out a guttural scream and a bow materialized into my hands.

I jumped off the hill and spread my wings, flying over the battle. When I pulled back the string, a massive purple arrow appeared and I shot it at the bulk of the monsters. It exploded with a massive blast radius and killed at least a hundred monsters. I wasn't done.

I flew down next to Kronos who was being overwhelmed by the hunters. They were all whipped into a fury and were destroying him. I joined in. Nobody hurts my cousin. We swiftly disarmed him and tied him to a tree. He snarled and I punched him across the face but I needed to make this quick.

"There will be no coming back from this one!" I said and slammed my sword into his family jewels and speared straight through the trunk of the tree. Kronos screamed a few octaves higher than his usual voice. I ripped the sword upward, literally cutting him and the tree in half. He slowly faded away, into a land where he would suffer eternally: the lair of Chaos.

Behind me, the monsters were fleeing and demigods were finding their fallen and getting ready for a burial. Two of Apollo's daughters in the hunt checked on Thalia. Both were crying after trying to force-feed her some ambrosia. She checked her pulse, her heartbeat, everything but she got nothing.

She looked up slowly: "She… She's dead." She said in a small voice. "Thalia is gone." And I broke down then and there. I fell to my knees and cried. So did the hunters. This was the first person they lost in years. I lost a cousin but they lost a sister.

But I wanted to refuse to believe it. How could Thalia be gone?

A/N: Hey guys, here's another chapter. It's a little late, but better late than never. Hope you enjoyed and please review what you thought about this chapter.

Pjo1829 out


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

A/N: ITS SUMMER VACATION! I'm really sorry for not updating but I had a project assigned the day I uploaded the last chapter that was due on the last day of school. Now that school's out, expect faster updates :)

3rd Person POV

The next few days went by much slower than normal. The first thing Artemis did when she flashed in to find Thalia dead was she put her into the stars. Before naming it, she started crying. Percy pulled himself together and teleported the huntresses and Artemis to her palace on Olympus.

Percy trudged back to Artemis's cabin, wanting to be alone for a while. He crashed on his bed and cried himself to sleep. He lost his cousin and pretty much his best friend to an undead Titan asshead. He won't even deny it, he felt a sick satisfaction ripping Kronos in half when they were fighting.

The next day, Artemis came to her cabin and they just talked about the good times they had with Thalia, occasionally comforting each other. The finally somewhat pulled themselves together to go get the hunters, who were asleep in various places in Artemis's palace.

When we got there, most of them were awake, getting ready for the looming war that already started. Percy hated waiting like this, not knowing when they would get attacked. In the war with Gaea, at least he had a deadline (quite literally) of the world being destroyed.

The hunters were told by Zeus, who was distraught over his daughter's death, to go back to the camp for looming attacks. Everybody couldn't help feeling bad for Zeus. Thalia was his daughter yet he got to know her the least.

Thalia POV

A/N: Oh wait….

Percy POV

Thalia was gone, it was confirmed by Hades and Nico, but it was not a normal death. She wasn't in the underworld. Since she was put in the sky, her soul was probably in the realm of Ouranos. None of us, not even Artemis,

knows how it works after a person is sent to the sky.

Why did Thalia have to die?! If I was faster, could I have saved her? It's my fault she died. If I was stronger, I could have killed those other Titans faster. If I was just better, would Thalia be alive? Yes, she would. Why couldn't I protect her. Those Fates… Couldn't they have taken me instead?

Maybe if I saved her, Artemis wouldn't be so distraught. Artemis was probably hurt the most. She and Thalia had a mixture of mother-daughter and sibling relationship. Thalia had somebody in her life to play the mother she never had and Artemis had a sister-like person to just have fun with and talk to. I ruined the relationship because I wasn't good enough! Why did they take Thalia?! Why not me?

Just as Artemis, the hunters and me crossed camp borders, Chaos appeared in front of us.

We greeted him with a sad wave and he nodded solemnly.

"Tartarus just IM'd me." He said. "He is giving us four years of peace before he starts his time for domination." Chaos said. I looked at him skeptically.

"And why should we believe him?" I asked with my suspicions rising fast as hell. Chaos answered

"He swore on the Styx and my name, which is a vow nobody can break. You have peace for four years, where I suggest you train all of these demigods." He said. "I am certain he is gathering monsters from everywhere, even other planets. He is even trying to reach through the fabric of our universe to get the monsters from the other universe."

"I can give you an advantage that I believe will change the tide of the war. You can summon each and every guardian from the other universe, but only once." He said and I nodded, in a better mood since there would be no attacks for a long time. Four years to prepare, I hope that will be enough.

Thalia POV

A/N: …..oh…

A/N: This is the shortest chapter EVER. I'm extremely sorry but I'm complete trash at sad parts of stories. Next chapter should be up by the day after tomorrow, max. It will be much longer than normal because I'm so sorry about this really short one. Either way, hope you are having a good day and please review!

Pjo1829 out


	21. A Third World!

Chapter 21:

A/N: Ffs, I had to go back and read my whole story again and redo this chapter. I forgot some of the things I had already written in previous chapters so it would have looked really stupid if I did it again.

?'s POV

The world I live in was plunged into war as it was created. I have a little realm of my own to withdraw to when the bloodshed gets much to extreme. Even Death itself has its limits of evil. I am the only one with access to this place but there is one other person in here with me. It is a girl that looks to be around 16. She's wearing all black with chains decorating her clothes.

She jumped up, not noticing me standing in the corner of the dark room. It was a 10x10 room I conjured in this realm. She surveyed the room, but there was no way out unless I created a portal out. She looked around and i could tell she detected me where I am.

She pulled out… A can of mace? What? Aaaand, it's a spear, nevermind. I visually scanned her to find she has no other weapon, and she did the most reckless thing I've ever seen in my many, many years. She threw her only weapon, the spear at me. I sighed and froze it in midair.

I pushed it back at her and it knocked it her back down. I accidentally threw it too hard and knocked the air out of her. Oops, accidents happen. She crawled away as I walked towards her.

"Who...who are you?" She choked out. I reached out for her arm only for her to shoot lightning out of her hands! Ohhh, it was Chaos that sent her here. Out of the three universes, she was a combination of the other two.

"Do you know who Diablo is?" I asked in a hard voice. I couldn't let my guard down just yet. She just looked at me confused.

"Excuse me, who? And who are you talking to me like that!?" She said to me. Oooh, a feisty one! And it made sense to me, Chaos that sneaky bastard. She told her there was only two universes. Mine is the most dangerous so she just didn't even mention it and I can't even blame her. But it's still surprising she is a combination of the other two.

"Interesting… If you must know, my name is Malthael and you are here for me to train you. I see you died in your world and I'm here to make you stronger." And with that, I knocked her out, shooting my own lightning, which was midnight black, at her.

3 Years Later…

Percy POV

It's been 3 years since "peace" was made, but there have been some times where fights almost broke out all over the USA. The camp has been expanding all the way down to the tip of Florida. We've been recruiting demigods from around the world and bringing them to our camp. The satyrs, that used to be pretty much defenseless without reed pipes, are now a force to be reckoned with.

When Grover found me, there were only around 50. Now we have 160, all armed with Olympian Silver. It's a metal older than Imperial Gold but not as old as Celestial Bronze. Leo found a massive, and I mean Texas-sized massive, deposit with Festus. We found it last year. How we found it was funny, too. I went to visit the place I last saw my mom. Hades must have felt extra nice today.

Both my mom and Paul Blofis's spirits walked into the backyard and smiled at me. I rushed forward to hug them and fell straight through them. Embarrassed, I got up to see both of them laughing hard. For the next few hours we just talked and filled each other in about what's been happening in our respective realms. They told me they love Elysium and how perfect is. They explained everything like it was perfect, which made me think what the Isles of the Blest were like of Elysium was so perfect. Leo landed Festus in the backyard, obliterating our fence with Festus's tail.

He jumped off sheepishly "Sorry… Oh! Hi Mr and Mrs Jackson!" He said and Festus's jaw broke off and got stuck to the ground like there was an underground magnet. Leo jumped.

"What the Hades!" He yelled. He grabbed the jaw and pulled with his no longer scrawny arms. Oh yeah, working as a mechanic in the mortal world as a side job turned to be really good for Leo. He was actually pretty well built now!

I grabbed onto the other side and we counted to three and pulled as hard as we could. It didn't even budge. Leo went to extreme measures and sent an unstable blast of white-hot fire at the ground, melting it away to find a massive deposit of blindingly shiny silver. Leo got excited so the fire went everywhere, setting my mom's house on fire.

Behind me, Paul shouted "Oh shit!" And I looked up. Working quickly, I tried something that almost killed me the last time I tried it. I pulled some water out of my own body, duplicated it and shot it at the fire on the roof… And the wall… And the door… And everywhere else. Thanks a lot Leo!

The fire went out and I fell down to one knee, feeling the extra water seep back into my body. Last time, I was at camp working on my power over water since I had nobody to teach me. (My fire power was growing exponentially, thanks to my mom) A few seconds later, all twelve Olympians flashed in. Zeus and Hades were clutching their heads.

"What in my name is causing such a disturbance! I've never in my thousands of years felt so much precious metal in one area!" Hades yelled and Zeus nodded in agreement. I just pointed at the shiny silver stuff and all twelve gasped.

My mom and Paul had disappeared when I put out the fire. I guess they had a time limit.

"How did you find Olympian Silver!? There hasn't been any since before Rome!" Zeus said. Leo just pointed to Festus's jaw, which was attached to some of the silver. The Olympians had a mental conversation and turned back to us.

"We're going to use this to make weapons for both camps for the war. We have 2 years until the war, so we must be prepared."

BACK TO THE PRESENT

Aaaand yea, that's how we found it. Me and Artemis have been traveling around the world alone, killing the most dangerous monsters. Apollo thinks he's slick but I know he's been trying to follow us around. The first few days we were sent by Zeus to kill monsters, Artemis was almost silent because we were mainly sent to get over Thalia.

Both of us are fine now, but I can't help but think she'll be back. Also, Apollo now knows I'm Artemis's boyfriend. He was mad, like really mad, at first but he got over it and is now actually happy for us. I went just a little overboard when he first found out.

Want to hear the story? No? Well here it is anyway.

Artemis and I were in the Amazon Rainforest hunting the Nemean Lion. (I know right? Why would THE NEMEAN LION be in a thick ass forest!) Anyway, I accidentally stepped on Artemis's new shoes and she fell forward so I caught her. I felt Apollo's presence about 15 feet in front of me between two trees. I was just really mad that day. Maybe it was the heat or maybe that Apollo kept following us, but I grabbed Artemis's waist and pulled her close to me and kissed her. I lifted one hand and flicked off Apollo. I felt him almost go God-mode and melt me but instead he just flashed away.

Yeah, so that happened a while back. Apollo is pretty chill with us "dating" now because he said, and I quote "I've never seen my sister so happy with somebody before". He promised not to tell until we were ready for others to know. So now, Apollo and the Hunt know about me and Artemis, which reminds me: the new Lieutenant is Phoebe and she and the other hunters are terrorizing some campers. Or at least they were the last time I checked on them which was last week. The campers, I have to admit, are getting stronger. Even my "brother" has gotten stronger but it won't help him because he is too cocky to actually fight correctly

Jake and Annabeth are back together...again for like the 5th time. They are perfect for each other: both of them are idiots. I've gotten back in touch with my old camp friends (the Stolls, Katie, Clarisse and them) Travis and Katie are going out, along with Clarisse and Chris Rodriguez. Connor claims to not like anybody but I can tell he's got his eyes on Rachel Dare, who hasn't said a single Prophecy since the war with Gaea. I can't tell if that's a good or bad thing. And it's now a well known fact Nico used to be somewhat anti-social and anti-other-people in general but he landed himself none other than Reyna and they both are the praetors of Camp Jupiter.

Forget them, the only person that was on my mind was Artemis. I didn't know it was possible to love somebody so much. She was such an amazing person who I could tell loved me as much as I loved her. (Between you and me, I'm rounding second base)

Thalia's POV

A/N: Sorry I took so long for this chapter. In the note at the beginning, it explains it. I had to re-read my whole story and start the chapter over. Also, now you know who the next chapter will start with. Please leave a review telling me what you think.

Pjo1829 out


	22. The Huntress Returns

Chapter 22:

A/N: I don't know how I didn't realize this but this story is almost at 200 favorites and 300 follows! When I first started his story, I had no idea so many people would be enjoying it. Also, shoutout to KariGrace14 for all the positive reviews yesterday. It was my grandfather's funeral and reading them really made me feel better. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Thalia POV

His twin sickles almost overpowered me. Each one was 3 and a half feet long, which wasn't too big since the man wielding them was 8 feet tall…

His hood cast a shadow across his face, so all I saw was a black silhouette. He had on armour that would have looked alien on Earth, which it was. The chestplate was easily the most impressive looking thing on him (besides the sickles). Where his shoulder is, the chestplate sprouts multiple detachable spikes which can be thrown and returned instantly. Even though I've never them in action, I could tell those spikes would be lethal to any of the smaller monsters from my home world.

Those spikes disappeared as soon as they stabbed somebody, causing the same amount of pain as if you were run through with a rusty sword and then it was ripped back out. And if he missed a spike, which I believed was impossible due to the immense amount I have seen in the past 3 years, it returned almost instantly to his shoulder.

Just like Percy's Riptide… Oh gods, I missed him and Artemis so much. The man promised I would get to go back, but I had to train with him for three years. Today was the last day, the day I had my final test. The man swiped downward with the inner arc of his sickles, which I caught on my spear. The power behind the strike would have staggered me three years ago, but not anymore.

"Wow, you really have gotten more powerful" he said in a genuinely impressed voice. He sheathed his sickles into his shoulders, oh yeah: those spikes somehow double as a sheath. The man, Malthael, pulled out his signature weapon that he rarely uses: a shotgun called The Chaperone. It was decorated with etchings in a language I didn't understand. The trigger was a shiny orange that looked warm and intimidating at the same time, like Hestia.

The Chaperone, briefly, is a weapon that could destroy you from any range as long as the sight is trained on your head. That's what makes it special: it's not like a buckshot where the bullets go everywhere, it's a single slug shot that can rip a hole in your head. I've seen it in action before, when some demons got into Malthael's private realm. He casually pulled the shotgun out of his leather black pants (which he never changes out of) and obliterated a horde of about 100 demons.

I pulled out Aegis and shielded myself just as he pulled the trigger. Aegis didn't even get a dent since it was a godly shield, but a couple more hits from The Chaperone could tear a hole even through a godly shield. I threw Aegis like a frisbee and caught Malthael in the stomach and he stumbled a little bit: exactly what I needed.

I threw my spear, which he easily dodged. I rushed him, taking him by surprise and grabbed both of his arms and zapped the shit out of him with black electricity. He pushed himself backward, reaching for his sickles again. From a range of 6 feet, I shot some more lightning, shocking him into submission.

I walked up to where he was sprawled on the floor.

"Isn't this exactly how we met? Déjà vu! Anyway, yield?" I said and he nodded. I helped him up and he levitated for a second and glowed for a solid 10 seconds.

"What the crap was that!" I asked. He just shrugged

"I switched back to my full power" he said dismissively. I looked at him betrayed.

"Why didn't you use your powers!? Do you think I'm that weak!?" I yelled, hurt. He just looked at me, but I couldn't see his face so I didn't know how he felt.

"It wouldn't be fair because I would easily defeat you if I used my powers." He said. I looked at him angrily.

"We'll see. Use your powers now." I said and threw my spear at him. He just stood there and it went straight through him. I brought down a lightning bolt, which also went straight through him. He flicked his hand and I went flying into the wall of the room we were in.

"I'm sorry Thalia, but I had to make it fair. And you are anything but weak. I don't think anybody in this or your or that other world can withstand a single strike you blocked with your spear." He said and I understood that I had no chance. He continued,

"I'm not the Angel of Death for no reason. Nothing that can cause my death can hurt me. With all of my powers, I'm pretty much invincible." He finished. He then gave me the good news that he was coming with me to my world to fight in the war with Tartarus and Erebus.

He opened a portal to Earth and I didn't know if I wanted to cry or smile evilly. In the portal, I saw Percy and Artemis kissing in… Is that Mount Everest behind them?

"Thalia, after we go through the portal it will get very unstable and anybody else that touches the portal will get warped to a random location on earth. When I say go, jump through the portal." He said and I nodded. I wish I saw the creature behind us that somehow got into this realm.

"Go!" He said and we jumped through together. When we jumped through, I saw something that would give me nightmares for the rest of my life. Malthael told me many stories about him after explaining everything about his world. I saw the face of Diablo…

When we jumped through, I started shouting for Malthael to close the portal. He just looked at me, obviously confused. He then looked at the portal to see Diablo's blood red, 18 foot long body jump into the portal from Malthael's side. We both jumped back but he disappeared and Malthael slammed his hands together and the portal collapsed on itself.

"Where… Where is he?!" I asked, scared out of my mind. Malthael answered in the same afraid tone as me. If the Angel of Death was scared, you BETTER be scared.

"I… I don't know. But he IS here. On Earth. If he joins Tartarus and Erebus, we are all in trouble." He said, obviously scared now.

"But how did he get in my realm with his big ass. HE'S ALMOST 20 FEET! How did we not even see him?" He said.

"Maybe, just maybe he got in with those demons a while back…" I said and he nodded gravely.

"We don't have to worry about him for about 6 months. I've been talking to Chaos in my dreams and we have 6 months before the war begins. Not even Diablo can withstand the power of Chaos and he knows how powerful Tartarus's vow is." He said.

"But for now, let's go find your old friends. Let's see if we can…surprise them" He said and I could tell he was smiling.

A/N: Yay, another one. Faster updates will be happening for a while. I hope you like this chapter, and please leave a review telling what you think. Cya next time!

Pjo1829 out


	23. Will You

Chapter 23:

A/N: This story just hit 200 favorites! I'm honestly surprised it went up to 200! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also,

Artemis POV

The last few years have been amazing. I've had an excuse for the past three years to go hunting and spend time with the one I love the most. I didn't think it was possible, but I love him even more after Thalia passed away. He got me out of my "depression" by just talking to me about how Thalia wouldn't want me to be so sad and we just talked about the fun we had with her.

We've been hunting the worst monsters for a few years. It's the most fun I've had in decades. In the Titan war, I was hunting alone but now I have Percy along with me. So far, we've killed the Nemean Lion, the Erymanthian Boar, the original Hydra and the Chimera.

And we found them at the Amazon Rainforest, the Grand Canyon, the Okefenokee Swamp and on top of Mount Everest respectively. We were on our fifth and most dangerous task: telling my dad I was in love with Percy.

We finally decided it was time to tell Zeus at least that we loved each other. We already told Leto, my mom, and she literally crushed us in a hug. Percy had to wait a day before we went back to hunt due to a broken rib. But I'm glad because she is happy for us and believes Zeus will be also.

(A/N: I'm such an idiot… I went on vacation and forgot my phone at home and for some reason I didn't remember until I got to where I was going: Europe. So I just got back today and hopefully finish this chapter.)

We flashed to Olympus and Percy was shaking with anticipation. We knew only Zeus was inside but i felt like someone was watching us. I shook it off and we walked into the throne room to see Zeus smiling at us.

"Well well well, after killing those monsters are you here to tell me you love each other?" He said smirking. We were taken aback and Percy tripped on his own heels. Zeus started laughing from his big throne chair thing and we just looked at him confused.

"How.. How did you know?" Percy asked. Zeus obliged to answer.

"I've been watching you go hunting and doing other stuff" he said mischievously "and also, Artemis is my daughter. Don't you think I would know if my daughter loves somebody?" He said. We both nodded.

"So you're ok with it?" I asked.

"Of course!" He boomed "I've never seen my daughter so happy with a man before. Percy, you have my permission to marry my daughter." And Percy's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as the doors to the throne room were thrown open.

I pulled out my hunting knives, Percy pulled out his twin swords and Zeus's master bolt appeared in his hands.

"Well hello there Percy, Artemis and Zeus" a hooded figure holding two sickles regarded us in a deep voice. A smaller figure stood to his side with a spear.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Percy shouted, causing the smaller figure to laugh.

"Let's see if you people are as strong as people think you are. Zeus, you can't interfere due to the Ancient Laws." The obviously female figure stated matter-of-factly. Zeus wavered.

"How do you know about that?" He asked aggressively. And she responded quickly.

"Because I originate from this realm." She said and without another word she charged me and Percy threw his sword at her like a throwing knife but she ducked under it faster than most normal people could. The average demigod would have died from how hard and fast Percy threw it.

The other figure advanced on Percy, who was holding both his swords again due to their magic of returning to him instantly. Percy swiped experimentally only to end up having the man catch his sword in his sickles and yank Percy towards him faster than the speed of light.

Before I could get to Percy, the other figure rushed me. She brought down her spear, which I blocked by crossing my knives into an x but it pushed me into a crouching position due to the immense power behind the strike. I played that to my advantage because that gave me more leverage to push harder and I knocked her back a few feet.

She threw her spear at me and pulled out a keychain and spun it in a circle, and it elongated into a silver sword. I caught the spear and snapped it in half to make sure she couldn't use it again. When I threw it on the ground, it dissolved. Even better…

She advanced more carefully with the sword. She slashed and jabbed and I blocked every strike and could tell she was tiring. I sprung into an offensive push, slashing wildly, making mild cuts on her arms. The cloak had tears all over it courtesy of my knives but then I started to tire and she went on the offensive. It went on for almost 15 minutes. Neither of us could land a good hit on the other. I decided to use my godly powers just to end this.

I jumped back 10 feet and pulled out my bow and pulled back on the string. An arrow appeared on the string and I let it fly. The girl used her sword to cut it in half! I must have looked surprised because she chuckled.

"Shocked?" She said and my jaw tightened. I pulled back and imagined a red-tipped arrow on the string and shot it at the ground beneath her. It exploded on impact throwing her into the wall of the throne room. I checked her body and she was alive, just unconscious. After we defeated the other guy, we would see what to do with her.

Zeus looked pained because the other man was attacking Percy and landing most of his blows with the blunt sides of his sickles. Percy was done with this assault. He slammed his fists into the ground, throwing the man into the far wall of the throne room, rubble raining down on him. Percy rushed forward and pulled out his swords.

The man emerged from the rubble, determination resonating from him. Him and Percy charged simultaneously. The man sheathed his sickles into his back and pulled four spikes off his back; two in each hand. Percy sheathed his swords and pulled out his guns from his back. His eyes were burning green, literally aflame from anger.

The man threw the spikes in his left hand and Percy shot them out of the air. They never made it to the ground, and reappeared on his back. Percy shot six more bullets, all of which were dodged by the man. Now I was sure he moved faster than light. Percy put his guns away, forgetting about the other two spikes the man was holding.

Percy conjured some water out of thin air, shaped them into spears and hardened them into ice. He rushed the man with his swords, with the ice swords hovering above Percy. Whenever the man went to block his swords with his sickles, one of the icicles would stab towards the man but he seemed unaffected to the pain.

The man sighed like he didn't want to do this, before throwing Percy back a dozen feet. Percy rushed back at him only to see the man create lightning between his palms. At the moment, I thought the next thing Percy said saved his life.

"Ahhhh! PALPATINE HANDS!"

He shouted causing the figure and me to laugh. The figure threw a spike at Percy's chest, knocking him out instantly and (I later found out) painlessly.

"Percy!" I shouted, but the hooded man only laughed.

"Don't worry, I knocked him out. He's not dead, and why did you knock out your friend here?" He asked and I looked at him confused. He just pointed at the other girl I fought.

"My friend? I don't know her?" I said, puzzled. The girl then shook herself off and woke up from her forced nap.

"You don't know me? Dad, don't you?" She asked and turned to Zeus who was holding his crackling master bolt. He looked… shocked (ha..ha..ha).

"Th..Thalia?!" He asked. The figure pulled her hood down to reveal my former lieutenant who I believed was dead for almost four years. She was immediately crushed in a hug from me and my father. After we were finally done crushing Thalia, we looked at the other man.

"And who is he?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh, he's the man that trained me to even stand a chance against you." Thalia said.

The man spoke up. "I believe I can introduce myself. My name is Malthael and I am the Angel of Death. Sorry about your boyfriend, he's awake now." And he snapped his fingers and Percy jumped up.

"Please don't fry my Palpatine, I don't wanna be charred!" He whined, staring at the ground. He looked at us confused.

"Am I dead? Why is Thalia here? Thalia? THALIA!" He yelled and ran to her and crushed her in a hug and she hugged him back just as tightly. They were like brother and sister and nobody could get between them.

"And who are you?" He asked Malthael. He sighed. "I'm Malthael, Angel of Death, yada yada yada." He said quickly.

"So you're a god?" Percy asked.

"It's complicated. There is a god of death, who is the one you call Thanatos. I am the personification of Death. I am figuratively and literally death."

"Cool" was all Percy said. "Anybody want food? I'm trying to practice the food powers my mom told me about." Thalia asked for a plate of fried chicken and Malthael wanted bundt cake, which I found weird since he was death. We all stared when he said that and he stared right back.

"What? Bundt cake is for everyone!" And Percy shrugged and passed him a plate of it. Percy devoured a slice of Pizza and created an apple in his hand.

He threw it at me and I caught it instinctively.

"Percy, you know throwing an apple in a Greek place is a marriage proposal right?" I asked, confused and a little excited. He walked right infront of me and got on one knee.

"Of course, would you like the ring also?"

He said smiling.

A/N: Hey guys, it's been a while. Yeah, I'm an idiot. I left my phone in the US when I went to Europe. Well, here's another chapter. Leave a review and I hope you enjoyed


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

A/N: What the crap… How did this story hit 300 followers?! Thanks for the support of my story and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

3rd Person

"Yes, yes, yes!" Artemis screamed like an Aphrodite girl on ecstasy. Percy stood up and put the ring on her hand and kissed her. They stood in that position for almost a minute before breaking apart. Everyone was smiling, even Malthael but Zeus wasn't.

"Hold on" Zeus started but Artemis glared at him and he raised his hands above his head.

"That's not what I meant! I said you two could get married but please don't kiss in front of me. On instinct, I may shock the life out of you, Percy." He said and Artemis and Percy nodded.

"Come on, Thalia! Let's introduce you back to the hunters and your brother." Artemis said and Thalia nodded.

"Malthael, are you coming?" Percy asked and he shook his head solemnly.

"I'm already there. Death walks among your friends at camp." And he teleported away. Percy, Artemis, Zeus and Thalia teleported to camp where most of the other gods already were. Campers' bodies and monster dust littered the ground around camp.

Percy POV

The Golden Fleece lay in shreds under its tree. Peleus, now 25 feet long, was flying above camp trying to shoot down some drakons but he was failing. Arrows stuck out of his wings and underbelly due to the enemy archers hidden in the trees. A massive arrow the size of a tree flew out of the forest behind camp and pierced Peleus in the stomach and it came out of his upper back. He shrieked and tumbled downward and his the ground about 20 feet infront of me.

I covered the distance in a heartbeat and checked for a pulse. Nothing. The dragon was dead. So were some of my old friends. And WHERE were Zavala, Cayde and Iko...ra.

Smoke rose from behind the monsters but I couldn't worry about that. Something powerful was in the forest we play capture the flag… Something that killed the camp's dragon. Out of anger, I summoned Greek fire from my hands and shot a steady stream at the trees for two minutes. I stopped with I heard a deep yelling from in the forest. Thalia and I ran into the forest toward the shouting. I coated both of us in a thin sheet of dried ice, the only thing Greek fire couldn't burn.

The shouting got louder and we got to Zeus's fist only to find Orion burning while standing on the rock trying to get fresh air but all he got was a lungful of smoke. I cocked my head then smirked and just sat down 5 feet away from the rock. He looked at me helplessly and Thalia looked at me stunned.

"Why don't we help him! He's going to die!" Thalia yelled at me, disgusted that I would let him die but I just got up and turned towards her.

"He wanted to rape Artemis. That's why." I said bluntly. Thalia stared at me, shocked. And Orion looked at me, eyes wide.

"I never told anybody about that! How did you know?" He said, wheezing. Thalia stared him down angrily.

"Try breathing now!" She shouted and threw her spear into his neck, walked up and yanked it back out.

"Come on, Percy. We need to get back to the actual fight." I nodded and we walked away and Orion fell off the rock, choking. The labyrinth opened up and Tartarus in human form jumped out. The labyrinth tried closing but Tartarus held it open with brute strength. He grabbed Orion's head with his massive hand and pulled him into the Labyrinth and sighed.

"At Least you killed the dragon. Let's see how much damage your brothers can do. The gods will be in no shape to fight me, Erebus and that other thing, Diablo, tomorrow." He said as the Labyrinth closed up.

Malthael POV

I teleported to camp, watching invisibly from behind the monsters. Wow, these campers are so unprepared. Those Romans, on the other hand, adapted quickly to form a phalanx to protect themselves from the drakons that are dominating the skies. That dragon fought valiantly but he didn't ever have a chance.

People and monsters were dying at a steady pace but I couldn't do anything to help unless someone from my world was on the enemy's side but Diablo wasn't here. There was a large spike in the deaths of the monsters and I smelled smoke coming from the back of the monster army and I felt static everywhere.

I heard a 'ping' I hadn't heard in awhile and the familiar voice that I last heard shouting at me to stop. It was Zavala and the other two guardians. Zavala was throwing his hammers left and right, blowing up monsters. The hammers explode on contact, causing the domino effect and chaining the fire to other monsters who burned almost instantly.

Ikora jumped out of a tree, blue electricity dancing across her hands and arms. She shot her palm at the floor and a massive beam of lightning shocked the ground at the speed of...well… light. Her whole body was a blue, shifting silhouette due to the immense amount of lightning. She rushed the monsters and anybody who tried to attack her got fried much farther than well-done. And she shot beams of lightning from her hands that went as far as 15 feet.

Cayde was calmly walking around, holding a shining golden gun with one hand while holding a donut with his other hand. The three made quick work of the back half of the army. The Romans were doing their best with the front but there was just too many of them. But then Percy and Thalia got there and hell was unleashed. Percy placed his purple shield-bubble over the bulk of the wounded and the improvised hospital where some Apollo kids were trying to heal people.

Percy jumped up and Fist of Havoc'd (is that a word?) the ground, sending a pulse wave at the brunt of the monsters. The smaller ones dissolved instantly or fell to the ground, paralyzed. I watched my pupil use the techniques I taught her as she caused mass panic and destruction in the middle of the army. Her and Percy were a force to be reckoned with.

Just to test how powerful my shotgun actually was, I snuck behind a drakon and jumped on its back. I hooked my legs around its neck and pulled out the Chaperone. Shooting it's head at point blank, I heard the satisfying sound of its skull crack and the squish of its brain being obliterated. I jumped off its back to see a hole in its head. Just the way I like my victims…

The battlefield was a land of carnage. Dozens of shrouds were burned, and it was no celebration that the demigods won that battle. I noticed Percy and Thalia talking to the 14 Olympians that had watched helplessly as their children were killed because there was no Titan or Giant which is where they were wrong. Percy and Thalia told them about Orion and how they left him to burn on Zeus's Fist.

Apollo gasped "No, no, no, no! He's still alive! Tartarus controls the Labyrinth now because it rebuilt itself with help from Tartarus and now it's more dangerous than ever!"

"Oh yes it is! And I am still alive!" A voice said from camp's borders. We all looked over and there stood Orion seemingly alone.

Percy POV

Is he really that stupid? All 14 Olympians (my mom and Hades were made Olympians to increase their power and that was part of my wish for saving the hunters a while back) are here along with Death. Does he really think he can challenge us? Unless it's a trap… No, he's not smart enough to do that. The other campers were already in their cabins so we had to make quick work of him. I turned to Hestia

"Mom, would you like to melt this excuse of a giant with me?" I asked formally and she smirked.

"I'd be delighted!" And she smiled evilly, which is exactly why I'm just a little scared of my mom.

"Oooh! What a bad decision! Using fire to fight someone that controls water!" He said smugly, which just made me want to laugh even more at his stupidity. Orion formed a water barrier and laughed deeply.

"Try breaking this with your fire, demigod!" He said and I calmly walked up to it and willed the water to split in half and walked through the gap. There was a 5 foot separation between me and Orion. I shot a stream of Greek Fire at him just as he shouted "NOW!" and the ground erupted with his brother Giants: Porphyrion, Alcyoneus, Polybotes, and Gration. I panicked and launched myself upward with my wings as a black wall erupted behind me, blocking off my mom and the rest of camp.

Porphyrion struck me with a thunderbolt, knocking me out of the sky and clouding my eyes with pain. I heard somebody shout my name from behind me but I couldn't place the voice, the pain blocked out everything except the spear. The spear! It rocketed towards me, impaling me through the stomach. At that moment, I knew I was dead. Artemis.. I needed to tell her something.

A/N: I'm just gonna end it here because I'm that fucking savage. Sorry about the big gaps between updates. I got overwatch and I'm hooked and also in 334 in destiny, trying to grind to get to 335. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave a review and cya next time.

Pjo1829 out


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

A/N: Sorry for taking a while for this update. I've been spending the last few months just contemplating suicide. I'm pretty sure I'm better now but I don't know. I'm extremely sorry about this extremely late chapter but I hope you enjoy it.

PREVIOUSLY

I shot a stream of Greek Fire at him just as he shouted "NOW!" and the ground erupted with his brother Giants: Porphyrion, Alcyoneus, Polybotes, and Gration. I panicked and launched myself upward with my wings as a black wall erupted behind me, blocking off my mom and the rest of camp.

Porphyrion struck me with a thunderbolt, knocking me out of the sky and clouding my eyes with pain. I heard somebody shout my name from behind me but I couldn't place the voice, the pain blocked out everything except the spear. The spear! It rocketed towards me, impaling me through the stomach. At that moment, I knew I was dead. Artemis.. I needed to tell her something.

NOW

Percy POV

I crawled to the wall and put the palms of my hands on it. Artemis was on the other side, pounding at the wall with her fists and shouting my name. I could barely hear it due to the pain clouding pretty much everything. I vaguely heard Ares hacking at the wall with his battle axe and Zeus ramming it with his master bolt. The other gods were using their various powers on the wall. My mom was enveloped in fire, shooting massive bursts out of her hands but to no avail.

I looked Artemis in her eyes and told her

"I love you. I always have and always will. Goodbye." And I knew what I had to do to protect the other gods. They couldn't handle all the Giants and Erebus, who I knew wasn't too far away. Using the wall, I pushed myself off the ground. The wound in my stomach flared and I almost fell into eternal sleep, but I couldn't let that happen. I slowly walked toward the Giants. Porphyrion looked somewhat astonished probably because I was still alive.

Also, what I was about to do and the gravity of what would happen made me glad that there was a wall protecting the two people I love the most. Chaos had to replace the veins around my heart to keep me alive when I was in the infirmary so long ago due to the hydra poison. He replaced them with a highly flammable substance from some other planet that can cause an explosion that makes a nuclear bomb look like a firecracker. He had to replace it with that because that substance regulated my heart's speed of how often it pumps blood. It was beating so fast that it would have exploded and killed me.

Due to the flammability, he also exponentially increased the hardness of my chest. Concentrating as hard as I could, which drowned out all the sound around me, I made my right fist glow blue, the strength of my fist of Havoc. Now that I had it ready, sound flooded back into my system, throwing me to one knee. Gration laughed.

"When we take over Earth, I'll have her as mine!" He said, pointing at Artemis through the wall. My anger flared and I jumped at him, forgetting all pain. I grabbed his head with my left hand and hit as hard as I could with my right, causing him to die instantly due to the strength of my fist of havoc. I had wasted it so I quickly placed my purple shield around the gods, forcing them inside. I then pulled the spear out of my stomach, barely feeling the pain through my red vision.

I held it, the butt pointed at the Giants and stabbed into my chest, jumping at the Giants at the same time. "Goodbye Artemis." I said to myself and closed my eyes.

Chaos POV

2 Days Later

That was a terrible event. But it was genius nonetheless. Percy singlehandedly killed 5 of the most powerful Giants on Earth and sent Erebus to the verge of fading. It was going to take him hundreds of centuries to be strong enough to rise again.

The camp ground was demolished. Grass was torn, trees were uprooted, the big house was in splinters all over the ground. The forest was ash black, all of the trees were either burned or torn out of the ground.

All of the gods and demigods (who hadn't fallen in battle) survived the explosion for reasons I don't even know. The gods were recovering but Artemis and Hestia were a wreck. I watched sadly from my realm as they sat together in Hestia's palace crying. I wanted to tell them Percy was a hero but they already knew that and wouldn't want anyone interfering with their private time.

The Seven were devastated. Jason and Piper were recovering in the infirmary, talking about their good times with Percy. Annabeth was… Are you serious? She was praying to her mom, asking her why Percy didn't forgive her and go back to dating her instead. I didn't even know what to say. Percy was dead and she was worrying about her selfish needs with him.

You know what, fuck her. Back to the point, Hazel and Frank were helping Leo and Calypso fix some of the beat up automatons that weren't completely broken.

The hunters knew nothing about what had happened. They didn't know Thalia was back or that Percy had died. They were camped out somewhere in Georgia. I don't know how to break the news to the hunters… And Artemis probably doesn't want to. I don't know what to do. But one thing is certain; Percy bought us a lot of time to prepare for the coming war.

Although Erebus will no longer be part of it, Tartarus has recruited Ourea; my son and the primordial of mountains. I have a primordial on my side, but I can't unveil her just yet.

Percy POV

The brightness in the room almost blinded me. It cut into my eyes like a scythe. When I closed my eyes, it wasn't much better. The light died down and black spots danced in my eyes. A man was walking towards me. He had blonde hair and was wearing shiny white armour. The light coming from behind him hid his facial features from my sight but I could tell he was scowling. He pulled a sword out and advanced towards me.

A feminine voice spoke out from behind the man.

"Perseus Jackson. It's nice of you to join us." And the world spun and I fell unconscious.

A/N: sorry for the short chapter but I really wanted to get this chapter done. The sad descriptions are really annoying to me and I wanted to get them done. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Pjo1829 out


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A/N: …

Percy POV

"We have to help him… He can't do it alone." A feminine voice said from behind me.

"Well, he's going to have to in the end. Ah, our guest has awoken." A male voice responded. I realized I was asleep on the floor of an empty room. The walls, ceiling and floor were made of white marble. To be honest, that was the most comfortable floor I've ever slept on. Granted, I don't sleep on floors a lot.

I rose and turned around to see a man and a woman, obviously gods, wearing all white. The man had a white wizard beard that went down to his stomach and the woman had perfectly straight hair and she was extremely beautiful. Two names instantly popped into my head: "Lord Aether and Lady Hemera." I said and kneeled down. Lord Aether grabbed my shoulders and lifted me back up.

"You did well on Earth, young one. Hemera and I decided to save you from the grips of death and bring you here for a brief period of time. Hemera would like to keep you here for a longer time but I do not believe that would be wise. Although you cannot stay with us, I can grant you your life again. Go back to your world, young one, and save it once again."

He said. I was disappointed that we were not getting any extra help but I was ecstatic I was going to go back to Earth. I didn't even care about the war, as long as I got to be with Artemis again. He waved his hand at me and I felt myself start to dissolve. In my mind, Lady Hemera spoke,

"Help will come when you least expect it." And I blacked out. I woke up outside of the hunters' camp in Atlanta.

3rd Person POV

Percy didn't realize the hunters didn't know he had died and was expecting them to be extremely surprised and happy he was back. He strode into camp and said "I'm baaaack" in a singsong voice, to which he got a "Shut the fuck up!" from Phoebe who was pacing around the campfire at the center of the camp.

"Wait, why are you here without Artemis? Didn't you go to Camp Half-Blood with her?" She asked and it dawned on Percy that they knew nothing of the battle or his death. Before he could respond, he heard a shrill voice from behind him. "PERSEUS JACKSON!" And all of his hair stood on end.

Tartarus POV

Erebus was pretty much dead along with all my puny giant children. All I had was myself, Ourea and that thing Diablo. Neither had their own army but I had one that would have to suffice. It should be enough anyway since it was every single monster in the world, accounting for about 500,000 monsters altogether. It comforted me that this outnumbered the demigods about 500 to one. The only problem now would be the Olympians. That stupid son of the sea god had sacrificed himself for nothing; he was going to lose the war anyway. With him out of the picture, my side's chances of winning only increased.

I was rising and the monsters knew it. They were flocking to where I would rise: Long Island, where Gaea fell. Exactly 21 days from now, my forces will be fully gathered and we will strike, finally bringing down Olympus and i will have complete control.

Ourea appeared at my side from where I was perched at the top of the Grand Canyon, imagining Olympus as a hole in the ground after I had destroyed it.

"Are you strong enough yet?" He asked me. Without moving a muscle, I lifted him in the air by the neck and he hovered in the air, clawing at a hand around his neck that wasn't really there.

"What do you think?" I spat at him and he nodded while rubbing his neck.

"Olympus is gathering allies, we must attack and destroy them as soon as possible. How long do you need for all of the reinforcements from around the world?"

"Exactly 21 days, and where is Diablo?" I said as he appeared next to me.

"Right here." He said in a voice that sounded like it could cut through diamond like a hot wire could cut through cheesecake. Since I was only powerful enough to be in human form, I was an inhumanly well built humanoid with blood red skin. But Diablo looked terrifying to the human eye. Each pulsing muscle on his arms was almost the size of the average human and he was colored a brighter red than me. 20 feet of pure muscle the color of blood. He was the perfect monster to have in my army. If only I had more like him.

I changed my mind. We do not need all of my troops to defeat Olympus, especially with Diablo. We're attacking in fifteen days. The Olympians expect months or maybe even a year of preparation time, something I wasn't willing to give them. We're attacking sooner and we're attacking harder. I informed Ourea and Diablo and I laughed in anticipation of the battle ahead.

A/N: Alright, I have an excuse this time. I've been working on a new story and I'm already 5 chapters deep. I'm going to complete this story and will have the first chapter of the new story up the same day this one is completed. There's probably going to be a maximum of maybe 4 chapters more of this story until it is concluded. Hope you enjoyed, leave a review telling me what you thought.

Pjo1829 out


End file.
